Adventure in the Kingdom
by Isiah02
Summary: Set in alternate universe, Brittany is a princess and Alvin is a city person. They both meet up in a ball one night and become one. After a few days, the princess goes missing. Can Alvin save her by defeating someone who he had hoped to never see again? Alvin/Brittany lemon. Will contain language and violence. First ever AATC story.
1. The Kingdom Ceremony

**Isiah: What up? Isiah02 and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And we decided to try something different. So we're gonna write an Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic. It's alternate universe here by the way.**

 **Tom: And also if you haven't, we did a full year writing Sofia the First stories. Please check those out when you get the chance. They are real good fanfics. Um..hollar at your boys, yeah.**

 **Isiah: If you're not use to seeing us writing, then you wouldn't know that what Tom just did was new. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

* * *

Alvin's P.O.V

I'm at a ceremony to honor the kingdom's protector. Solaris. Everyone I see dressed real nicely. A lot of men wearing suits, and a lot of women wearing dresses. I'm with my friend and boss Dave. He too was wearing a suit. He turned at me and spoke.

"Do these nights get any warmer," he asked feeling a few drops of sweat from his head.

"Something tells me that it does," I said trying to be funny.

"Can't wait for the ball that's going down immediately after the ceremony," Dave said.

As soon as Dave finished his sentence, fireworks shot through the air as the people cheered for a boat coming through the river. But who was in it mattered more than the boat. Princess Brittany. When I saw her, it was a beautiful picture to look at. Brittany in her beautiful pink dress. I couldn't stop staring at her. I saw her get off the boat when it arrived at an area. She walked up to statue of one of those so called Members of Solaris with a torch in her hand. She got on her knees with the statue raised high.

"Hear me Members of Solaris," Brittany said with a loud voice. I always loved her voice. "I hereby thank you for watching us as we celebrate the kingdom's 150th year anniversary. We ask that you give us the strength to continue to have peace. May you watch over us all with eternal night."

After that last sentence, Brittany set the statue on fire with the torch, giving everyone a signal to clap and cheer in honor of the kingdom of Soleanna's 150th anniversary. I on the other hand just stared at the beautiful princess. Dave noticed this and snapped me out of it by slapping me in the back of the head.

"Alvin," Dave yelled.

"Huh? What," I said.

"C'mon, man. The ball is taking place at that hotel down the road," he said. "Don't wanna miss it." He then went to the parking lot with me following him. We got in the car and began driving off.

 **During the ball**

There are many dozens of people here at the Castle Town Hotel ball room. Some were on the dance floor dancing, and some were just chilling around the dance floor. I was at the bar having myself a drink of water. I wasn't going to be like those guys that just drink random stuff and ends up drink as hell. So I just sat back and watched people while drinking water.

But my watching was interrupted when I saw Princess Brittany giving greetings to the people that she past while having a good time. After a moment, I decided to get myself another drink of water. I asked the bartender for another drink of water and he gladly said yes. But something that I never thought I'd see happen came behind me.

"Hello, Alvin the Chipmunk," a certain someone said to me. I turned around to see the Princess greeting me. I was lost for words so I decided to start simple.

"H- Hello, Princess Brittany," I said completely smitten. I was too lost in her beauty to realise that the bartender gave me my water. Brittany noticed however and took the water from the counter.

"I support this is yours," Brittany said.

"Uh, yes it is," I said before she did something really unexpected. She spilled the water on purpose. I was at a little shock for what she did.

"Drinking water is so old now," Brittany said. "Let's get you something more new school." She then turned to the bartender. "Can I get two grape sodas please," she asked him.

"Sure thing, your Majesty," the bartender said as he got to work. I looked at the bartender for a second then back at the beautiful chipmunk princess. She looked back at me as she spoke.

"Can I tell you something? Chipmunk to Chipette," Brittany asked me.

"Sure. What's up," I asked really not expecting what she told me.

"I couldn't help but notice that at the ceremony, you were starring at me," she said with a curious look on her beautiful face.

I was completely shocked for what I've just heard. "Oh. Um, sorry if I crept you out or anything," I said.

"I'm use to it," Brittany said. "A lot of guys do that to me." The next thing she did to me was something I really didn't expect. She leaned to my ear and whispered, "But you're a really special kind of guy."

That comment made my heart beat a million times faster. "Wh- What do you mean," I asked.

"It means that I too had feelings for you as well Alvin," she whispered in my ear. "I know you have feelings for me too. Something tells me that you're the one that I'm looking for. It tells me you're the one who can show a girl a good time. As what you people say."

"Um, okay," I managed to say completely lost for words for real. I was in more shock than I've ever been when I felt Brittany's paw on mine. After a moment, the bartender came to us with our drinks.

"Two grape sodas," the bartender said setting the drinks down and bowing down to Brittany before returning to work. Brittany picked up her soda and took a little drink of it. When she set her drink down, she asked me ," Aren't you gonna drink your soda?"

I looked back at the soda and picked it up. I was more of a orange soda fan, if you ask me. But I was sitting next to the most beautiful girl in the world so I didn't want to disappoint her. I gave the drink a sip. It was pretty good. Not orange soda good, but still good.

"This is pretty good," I said impressed with the taste.

"It is, I know," Brittany said as she picked her drink back up and took another drink of her soda. For the rest of the ball, she and I sat at the same spot we were at having ourselves a pleasant conversation. It was so pleasant for me to notice Dave and a few of his friends watching me from the other side of the ball room. But I really didn't care.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: We hope you're enjoying it so far. There is some stuff off of Sonic06 just to let you know. And if you haven't seen my other stories I've made over the year, go check them out because they are really cool.**

 **Tom: Other then that, please review nicely. No flames please. We decided to take a break from Sofia the First fan fiction for a bit. But whatever stories we have on Sofia the First will be continued soon. Trust us. Anyway, see you all later. We love you guys. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	2. Making the Move

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What's up everyone?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom! You guys showed me mad love for the first chapter, so Tom and I have no choice but to continue this story!**

 **Tom: Yeah, thanks to all who reviewed the story. Or even favored or followed the story. You guys are awesome for that.**

 **Isiah: But now, we're gonna let you read chapter two. Enjoy it.**

* * *

 **After the ball**

Alvin's P. O. V

I can't believe it! I just can't believe it, I thought to myself. The princess of Soleanna has talked to m in person. She even said she has some feelings for me. I couldn't help but think to myself, should I ask her out tomorrow night. Both me and Brittany were outside the hotel holding hands. We watched as everyone else were either leaving the hotel in a car or just Stayed out front of the hotel. Brittany And I were waiting on her ride back to her castle. While we were waiting, I couldn't help but ask myself what would Dave and the others think about this. My thoughts were turned off when Brittany decided to say something.

"You know, you're a really interesting guy to talk to," she told me. I just smiled with a blush on my face. She noticed in awe and gave my cheek a playful pinch. Feeling a little embarrassed, I gently took her paw from my cheek being reacted by a chuckle from Brittany's face.

"Sorry," she chuckles at me. "I kinda have a thing with cheek pinching."

"It's cool," I said to her. Then I decided to make my move. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it," Brittany asked me.

"Would you um...," I tried to find the right words for her. "Like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

When I finished asking the question, I didn't notice Dave and his friends ease dropping on us until they came towards us. They had looks on their faces that said ,"Is he really going for this?" I didn't know how to react. Either be proud of myself or be foolish of myself. I decided to take my mind off of them and return my mind to Brittany.

"A date would be wonderful, Alvin," she said with a smile on her face. "If you can show me a good time."

"A good time," Dave asked his friends Darrious and Darriou. "What the hell does she mean by that?"

"Hell if I know," Darrious said shaking his head.

"Don't women have other people to flirt with," Darriou asked.

"You've talked to a woman before, haven't you," Darrious asked his little brother. "It's kinda hard to picture who else would want to be flirting with a woman."

"Whoa whoa, guys," Dave said cutting off the two brothers. "Can we get back to what the princess meant by what she said?"

I was kinda confused on what Brittany told me. "What do you mean by show you a good time," I asked.

Brittany smiled as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Allow me to explain," she said. "Tonight you showed me some great interests in you. I would like to get to know you a bit more better."

"Um..okay," I managed to say while I was lost in thought. Then as an idiot leaned in for a kiss on her cheek but she stopped me.

"Not so fast, honey," Brittany said moving back a little. "You're keeping that until you impress me tomorrow night."

"Oh. Sorry," I said blushing again. If she put her paw on my cheek again, I am going to me more embarrassed than ever, I though to myself.

"Don't be sorry...yet," Brittany said smiling and pointing at me playfully. "That is until you show me a good time on our date." After her last sentence, her royal limousine came in front of the hotel. Brittany walked toward it but stopped for a second.

"Well, there is something I gotta give you," she said as she walked back to me and gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek. Now I admit, my train of thought was art over the place. I thought I was dreaming. But no. It was actually true. Princess Brittany has actually kissed me. It may have not been on the lips but still.

"See you later," Brittany said as she got in her limo. All I could really do is wave good bye to her. Dave and his friends waited for the limo to drive off before they could run up to me and congratulate me really excited like.

"My boy," Darriou said excited and kinda loud. "That beauty is WITHIN your grasp, man!"

"Yeah, I know," I said still nervous about how would Dave react.

"That's what you like, eh," Darrious asked me before Dave stepped in.

"Please tell me you just made a move on that," Dave said smiling at me. "When you go out with her, your life be beyond worth your wild."

"I actually did it, Dave," I said with guilt inside me no longer. "I'm actually in the prime of my life."

"Yeah, that's nice," Dave said as he got to his car. "You guys might wanna come on. It's getting pretty late and I'm pretty sure you guys are tired."

"Damn right I'm tired," Darriou said as he got in the car. Darrious and I did the same.

The ride back home was talkative and somewhat quiet at the same time. Next thing I know 20 minutes later, we were aty house. I got out of the car and said bye to the three other men that was in the car. 15 minutes later, I was in my bed thinking off all the things I went through at the ceremony and the ball after it. Then it suddenly hit me.

I got a date with Princess Brittany of Soleanna.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Another chapter down. By the way, in case you guys are wondering, Darrious and Darriou are OC's of mine. They'll be explained more as the story rolls on.**

 **Tom: Can't wait for that. But until then, our good reading friends, please review nicely. And as always flames are a big no-no.**

 **Isiah: Really, bro?**

 **Tom: Ha! Knew your reaction to that would be annoyed. But seriously, flames are not allowed. Please review nicely. Don't forget about the latest update to Sofia the First: Kingdom Fighters if you haven't seen it yet. We love you guys. Thanks for giving us support every day. See you all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	3. Date Night

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***A parody of the 10+9 vine***

 **Simon: So you're not stupid?**

 **Alvin: No!**

 **Simon: What's 10+9?**

 **Alvin: Uh...21?**

 **Simon: You're stupid.**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: Yo, what's up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom. You guys are showing me mad love for this story, and I like the story myself.**

 **Tom: Please, if you didn't like it, you wouldn't be doing it.**

 **Isiah: Shut it, Thomas. Anyway, thanks for the reviews. Keep doing what you're doing. We got some advice in some reviews, and we're gonna try to take it. Now we present chapter 3, which takes place 24 after chapter 2 ended.**

 **Tom: Here we go!**

* * *

 **The next night**

Brittany's POV

Another glorious night, I thought to myself as I walked down the hallway of the castle. I saw a lot of things that doesn't change too often during the day. Such as two guards walking down the hall with me. I feel like I don't use them that much, but hey, I'll still keep them to protect the castle. As I was walking, I saw Claire, my royal adviser walking towards me with a piece of paper in each hand. When we approached each other, she spoke.

"Listen. I hate to tell you this, but we only have enough time for one major bill, not both," she said. "So what do you want me to push forward? You wanna be the Princess who cured cancer, or the Princess who solved World Hunger?"

Claire held up the two pieces of paper that had a bill on it. I gave myself a moment to think about what to push forward. Then I finally spoke.

"Cancer can kiss my furry butt," I said. "Push Cure Cancer forward."

"Good choice," Claire said as she shook hands with me and walked away. I then continued my walk down the hall until I saw some stairs. I walked down the stairs until I saw some random person walk up to me with a not so good look on his face.

"Now you look here," the man said to me. "If you think you can just talk to random people you see at a ball, you are in for a hell of a rude awakening, alright? Now lemme tell you about the greatest word in this kingdom. Stand straight."

It's not every day that someone insults me about me talking to my own people. So I thought of what to do about it.

"Allow me to retort," I said as I kicked the random guy in his crotch. He groaned in pain falling on the floor holding his crotch. "Make sure he's out the castle and never allowed back in," I said to the guards as I walked towards my throne room and sat on my throne.

As I sat on my throne, waiting for my date that was planned just 24 hours ago, my advisor Claire came from the stairs saying," Excuse me, your Majesty. I hate to interrupt, but you have a phone call from someone named Alvin the Chipmunk."

"Okay. Thank you," I said as I answered the phone that was next to me. "Princess Brittany of Solenna. Speak."

"That's an interesting way to answer the phone," a certain red clad chipmunk from yesterday told me. "Who taught you how to answer the phone like that?"

"I'm pretty sure that's not the reason why you called me, right," I said teasing him.

"Yeah, I was just calling to let you know that I hope you're ready because, I have a sight of the castle from where I'm driving," he told me.

"Ooh. I'm ready alright," I said. "Just knock on the door when you approach it. My advisor Claire will let you in."

"Alright," Alvin said before I hung up on him. Claire spoke afterwards.

"What was it that he wanted," she asked me.

"He's almost at the castle. I'll need you to let him in when he knocks on the door," I said.

"Sure thing, your Majesty," Claire said as she walked to the door waiting for the door to be knocked on. "So where is it that you two will be going," Claire asked me.

"I don't know. He hasn't told me," I said. "But I sure hope it'll be fun and romantic.

"Claire knew what I was saying and decided to be funny. "If he is isn't romantic at least he won't be like that one guy who.."

"Don't. You. Even. Say it," was my reaction to what Claire was about to say.

"Okay, okay," Claire said with a smirk.

I soon got up from my throne and spoke. "Excuse me. I have to use the little girls room. I'll be right back," I said as I walked my way to the bathroom. "If Alvin shows up, tell him to wait in the living room."

Alvin's POV

I waited a minute for someone to open the door after I knocked on it. While I was waiting, I took a good look at the beautiful night sky. Tons of stars with a full moon. Just the way people like it. My focus was back to the door with was opened by a woman.

"You must be that Alvin the Chipmunk character," the woman said.

"Yes I am," I said politely.

"Please come in," the woman said inviting me in the castle. I stepped inside slowly. "My name is Claire, the princess's royal advisor," the woman said introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you," I said shaking Claire's hand.

"The princess will be here any minute. She had to use the lady's room," Claire told me. "In the meantime, why don't you wait in the living room." She then showed me the way to the living room which I walked into and sat on the couch.

"Make yourself comfortable," Claire said as she walked out of the living room leaving me to look at all the stuff that was in the living room. There was a flat screen TV hanging on the wall with Blu-Ray movies. Man, and I thought my living room was cool. Even Dave and his friends even told me. But I was pretty sure that if they saw this, they would take back what they said.

"Hello there, lucky munk," a certain voice told me. I turned around to see Brittany in another pink princess dress. It was beautiful though.

"Hello yourself," I managed to say as I stood up and gave the princess a hug.

"Sorry I took so long," Brittany told me.

"No worries. It's all good," I said. "You ready to go?"

"Sure am," Brittany said in a happy squeaky voice. "Let's go!" She then took my arm and we exited the castle. She was amused when she saw my car. A red Ford Mustang.

"Like my ride," I asked noticing her eyes looking at my car.

"It's so..muscle like," Brittany said as she got into the car. I did the same, started the car and left the castle. I knew for sure this was going to be a good night.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next one's gonna be romantic, and possibly have the lemon that was mentioned in the description. So stayed turned for that.**

 **Tom: In the meantime, make sure you guys review nicely. As always, flames are not allowed. We hope you're enjoying the story so far. Thanks for the support you give us everyday. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys. Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	4. The Downtown New City Festival

Isiah: **What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: Yo, what's up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom. Other than thanking you for the reviews you guys are giving us, we really have nothing much to say, really.**

 **Tom: Also other than the lemon will be in the next chapter. We were gonna do it on this chapter, but we decided to move it.**

 **Isiah: So without further adu, read on!**

* * *

 **On the road**

Brittany's POV

No matter what I do, I can't stop thinking of wondering where we're going. Could it be a fancy restaurant? Some special club that party people go to? Or a bar?

Okay. I'll admit. I'm not much of a bar person. But I do love their karaoke nights they do there. So many thoughts in my mind telling me to ask him where will our date take place. I finally gave in and decided to ask him.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you taking me," I asked.

"Well I was wondering what were your thoughts on festivals," Alvin asked me.

"Ooh, I just love festivals," I squealed in happiness.

"Good. Because I heard there's one in Downtown New City," Alvin told me. "Wanna go there?"

"Oh, you know it," I said really excited. The festival. It's so beautiful. I even heard it's beautiful at night. I just can't wait to see what it looks like.

 **Arriving at the festival**

I took a good look at the things that were around me. The sight of so many lights around me. Beautiful lights around me.

"So what do you wanna get on first," Alvin asked me. I was took lost in the sight of lights to heat what he asked. He gently tapped my shoulder.

"Huh," I said nearly forgetting where I was.

"Lost in the beauty of the lights," Alvin asked.

"It's so beautiful," I said. "They're so beautiful."

"Yeah, they are,"Alvin said. "Wanna know what I think is beautiful?"

"What," I asked curious.

"You," he said wrapping his arm around my shoulder. Him wrapping his arm around my shoulder made me remember what I told him yesterday about him impressing me. So I gently removed his arm and asked him,"Ready to impress me?"

"Sure am," he said. "What ride you wanna get on first?"

"Well, how about the Matterhorn," I said.

"Oh, you're in for a treat with this ride," Alvin said. "This ride I heard is popular in a couple of carnivals and festivals around the world." When we got to the waiting line, we showed the ticket man our ticket bracelets and sat down in one of the seats getting strapped in. We then waited a couple of minutes for everyone else that was getting on the ride. Then once everyone was in their seats, the ride began.

"So it just goes around in a circle," I asked curiously.

"Yep. But it goes real fast," Alvin said. "Just wait and see."

The ride started to go a little faster it did the first time around. Then without warning, it started going a lot faster. It went so fast, everyone, including me and Alvin started screaming our voices out. It went on for a good five minutes before slowing down and suddenly coming to a complete stop. We all got unstrapped from the seats and got out of the ride.

"That was so cool," I yelled.

"Glad you like it," Alvin said. "So, are you impressed yet?"

"Not yet," I said. "But you know what'll get me impressed for real?" I said that to him in a real flirtatious tone.

"What is that," Alvin asked.

"Win me a stuffed animal," I said.

"As you wish, my lovely princess," Alvin said walking towards the festival games.

Alvin's POV

We looked to see which one we wanted to play. Then it came to me. Basketball. "Hey, Brit. Would you so happened to be interested in someone who likes basketball," I asked.

"You play basketball," she asked.

"Do I play basketball," I said chuckling. "I played varsity back in high school."

"Then let's see if your skills are good enough to win me a stuffed animal," she said looking at the line of stuffed animals at the front of the game. We then walked up to the basketball game when the game host walked up to us.

"Hey, big man," the game host said. "Trying to win something for a lovely princess here?"

"You know it," I said happily as I gave him $7 for 4 shots.

"Great! Here's the rewards. Make one shot, you get a free coupon to any pizza place in Castle Town. Two shots gets you a basketball jersey. Three shots gets you a basketball, and last but not least, four shots gets you a stuffed animal," the game host explained the instructions to me.

"Sounds simple enough," I said as I took my first shot. It went in nothing but net.

"Nice! Looks like someone's going home with a free coupon to a pizza place in Castle Town," the game host cheered. I took another shot and just like the other one, it went in nothing but net. "Let that go with a basketball jersey," I said as I took another shot. This time it hit the backboard first before going in the hoop. "And we're adding a basketball with that coupon and a basketball jersey," I said as I took my final shot. This time it hit the rim and with a little difficulty, it went in the hoop. Brittany cheered and hugged me tightly. She then looked at the stuffed animals to choose from. She picked out a panda bear.

"Amused yet," I asked.

"Okay. I'll admit. I am amused," she said hugging me again. "Let's go have more fun!"

"Alright," I managed to say after she quickly took my hand and led me to the ride section of the festival. She really was having herself a great time. And to be honest, I was too.

 **3 hours later**

I was sitting at a table with a real tired Princess Brittany. She looked at me and said, "This was the best night of my life."

"Yeah, me too," I said. "You ready to go back to the castle now?"

"Yes. Please. Can't wait to get back to the castle," she said leaning on my shoulder trying to fall asleep. I noticed this and decided to wake her up.

"Right, I meant to tell you," I said. "The castle got blown up." She woke up in an instant.

"WHAT," she yelled in fear but no one but me heard.

"I can't wait to get back home too," I said looking at Brittany.

"Home," Brittany said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Honey, I am your home."

"What now," I asked confused.

"Stay the night with me," she said in a flirtatious tone.

"A- Are you sure that's something I'm allowed to do," I asked trying not to put her out.

"It is something you're absolutely allowed to do," she said giving me a kiss on the the lips. That kiss was better than what she gave me the night at the ball.

"Please stay the night with me," she said in a tone which sounded like a beg. I couldn't say no to her offer. Especially after the kiss she gave me.

"Alright," I said making Brittany squeal in excitement. She then took my hand and we left the festival.

But nobody noticed a chubby green sweatshirt wearing chipmunk from on top of a building.

"I've finally found him," he said. "The Ibils Trigger."

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Next chapter will contain sexual content. So be aware of that. And also we got a couple of reviews saying that this story reminds them of Sonic06. That's good because this story is based off of Sonic06. So thank you for that.**

 **Tom: Please don't forget to review nicely. Flames arr not allowed as always. We hope you're enjoying the story. Isiah and I are liking it ourselves. We love you guys. Thanks for giving us support every day. See you all later. Hollar at your boys! Yup! No wait. Yes! Damnit, you get the idea!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	5. One Late Night Part 1

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up everyone?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom. You guys are liking this story so much, that we decided to do another chapter for y'all just 24 hours after the last one.**

 **Tom: Keep up the great work with the reviews. But for us, the internet connection at our house got cut off so we're back at the library. But no worries, the show must go on. As some people might say.**

 **Isiah: I hear you on that brother. Anyway, this chapter contains sexual content. If you are offended by it, I highly suggest you wait until the next update. Let's get started.**

* * *

 **Arriving back to the castle**

Alvin's POV

When we got back to the castle, I gently took Brittany's hand and led her into the castle. I then set her down on the couch sitting next to her.

"You're such a gentleman, Alvin,"Brittany said making me blush a little.

"Why thank you, Brittany," I said wrapping my arm around her. "So, what should we do?" I could tell by the look on her face she was thinking of something. "I have an idea," she said as she got up and walked upstairs. I soon got up to follow her.

"Don't move yet," Brittany said stopping. "Just give me a couple of minutes." I agreed by sitting back on the couch and watching as she continued to walk up the stairs. After a few minutes, she called my name giving me the signal to go up the stairs to her room. Her door was open so I somehow knew that a surprise was coming for me. When I walked in the room, I was greeted by a slap to the face by a pillow which made me fall to the ground.

"Surprise, big boy," I heard Brittany next to me. When I lifted up my head to look at her, I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Brittany was wearing a beautiful pink strapless bra and a pink skirt. I got up to get a closer look at her which I once again was greeted by a pillow.

"I saw that smirk that came on your face," Brittany said chuckling.

"So you're just gonna pull the pillow on me," I asked getting up again.

"Yeah," Brittany said going for another swing but I caught the pillow and threw it to the side. She made a run for it and successfully grabbed the pillow and tried to do another swing with it but again I caught the pillow and threw it on the bed behind me.

"How ya gonna get it now, eh," I asked laughing at her. Brittany gave me a real seductive look and walked up to me. "I don't want the pillow," she said wrapping her arms around my neck. "I want you." She soon leaned in for a kiss which I leaned also. Then before I knew it, our lips collided softly. Having our tongues battle each other and soft moans coming out of our mouths. After five minutes, Brittany broke the kiss and walked towards the bed real sexy like. She got on the bed laying on her back.

"Come to bed with me, Alvin," was all I heard her say. I was really nervous about what I was going to do.

"Are you sure about this," I asked trying real hard now not to put her out.

"Yes I am sure," Brittany said leaning up a little. "You showed me a great time on our date tonight, and I think it's time that I repaid you. There's no need to hold back, Alvin. You've earned what is with you tonight in this bed. Please come in here and do whatever you please with me." Was she really offering herself to me? Should I really do this? I took a minute to think about this.

"Alvin. Have you ever had another female offer herself to you,"Brittany asked me.

"No, not really," I said.

"You should know that some things like this comes once in a lifetime," she told me. "Do not let it go. Please don't let go of this opportunity. Please come in my bed and pleasure me."

I finally gave in and got on her bed. If she says that she's okay with it, then I guess I'll be okay with it too. I slowly went down to her skirt and grabbed the rims of it. I then slowly began to pull it off with some difficulty. She leaned up and found a couple of buttons to undo for my help. I then pulled the skirt off her and threw it to the side.

I then began to work on her bra. I was actually a bikini bra since I felt a knot on the back of it. I slowly undid the knot and watched as the bra fell down revealing her perky breasts. Now I was certain that I had died and gone to heaven because I have never seen so much beauty before in my life.

"Like what you see," Brittany said after letting out a chuckle.

"I like it so much," I said in a loud tone. I then placed my paws on her breasts and rolled them softly making Brittany let out soft moans and hold my paws on her breasts with hers. This method went on for a few minutes before I leaned in for a kiss with my paws still on her breasts. She wrapped her arms around my neck and began kissing me back.

While I was kissing her, my right paw went down from her breast to her stomach. I then started to caress her stomach with my left paw and roll her breast with her right paw at the same time.

"That feels really good," Brittany moaned.

"Then you'll love this," I said as I kissed her neck going down to her chest and placed her right breast in my mouth while I rolled the other one and caressed her stomach at the same time. She responded with some soft moans. She then turned up the volume of her moans as I began to bite into the nipple. She arched her back and held my head against her chest. I knew for a fact I was gonna be in for one good late night.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: That was part one of the lemon scene. Part two will be in the next chapter.**

 **Tom: Until then, be sure to review nicely. Flames are not allowed as always. See you all later. Thanks for the support you give us every day. Hollar at your boys! Yeah.**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	6. One Late Night Part 2

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: S'up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom! You guys are loving this story so much. So we gotta continue this.**

 **Tom: Yeah. This story has a total of 21 reviews. Probably more. And it only has five chapters in it. Well, technically it's six because of this update. But anyway, keep doing what you're doing.**

 **Isiah: Thank you again for the reviews. Let's do this! Chapter 6. One Late Night Part 2.**

* * *

Alvin's POV

When I was done pleasuring Brittany's breast, I started a slow trail of kisses down her smooth body with my paws going down with me. My muscular paws against her soft fur. I heard Brittany let out soft moans while I was at it. When I reached her vagina, I stopped and licked my way up her body. From her stomach, going in between her breasts, and to her neck. Brittany wrapped her arms around my neck and we began kissing for a couple of minutes.

"Did that feel good," I asked.

"That was...perfect," Brittany said as she leaned up. "But I know a way to make it feel more than that.

Before I knew it, she flipped places so that I was on the bottom and she was on top. I was curious to see what she had planned.

"What's your plan," I asked.

"Well before I let you see, first I gotta get rid of this sweater of yours," Brittany said as she grabbed the bottom of my hoodie and pulled it off me.

"I think it's more of a hoodie," I said disagreeing with what she called my chest covered clothing.

"Same thing, honey," Brittany said sweetly as she kissed me on the lips. She then allowed me to caress her body from her beautiful breasts to her soft furry stomach. We looked at each other while doing this and chuckled at each other before Brittany took my hand and gently set it to the side. She then slowly placed her vagina on top of my leg and began to move her vagina up and down with more soft moans coming out of her mouth.

I felt pleasure with this method and held my paw on her waist. Brittany noticed this and moved my paw down to her butt. Gently I squeezed it enjoying the soft feeling of her butt. I was enjoying it a whole lot more when Brittany shoved a breast in my mouth without warning. Her moans became louder at this attempt.

"Oh, Alvin, I'm so close," Brittany yelled in absolute pleasure.

"Don't try to hold it in," I said in between sucks. "Let it all out."

Right before I knew it, Brittany let out a real loud moan as I felt her juices flowing over my leg. She the laid her head on my chest to catch her breath. I just laid on the bed and rubbed the fur on her back. It had a real silk like feeling.

"How was that for pleasure," Brittany said still catching her breath.

"That was great, just like you said," I said looking into her eyes. "Wanna help me cum now?"

"I guess," Brittany said. "Where do you want me?"

"Get on your paws and knees," I said forming an idea in my head. "I have an idea." Brittany obeyed with some confusion in her eyes.

Brittany's POV

What kind of idea does this chipmunk have planned, I thought to myself as I felt my tail being raised by Alvin. I was also excited for what he had planned. Once again, my curiosity got the best of me and I decided to ask him.

"What do you have planned for me, honey," I asked.

"It's a surprise," Alvin said. "I saw this on the internet once and I thought it'll be good to try it. You might wanna brace yourself for this."

Before I knew it, my ass was being pounded by something painful. It felt a lot like his penis. It was being more painful by the second.

"OH DEAR SOLARIS WHY DOES THIS HURT SO MUCH," I yelled catching Alvin's attention quickly.

"Do you want me to pull out," he asked me.

"No. I'll learn to love it," I said. All I saw was him grinning and continuing to stick his penis inside my tailhole more. Then suddenly, I felt it hit something.

"Go in deeper," was all I heard myself say. Alvin obeyed and picked up a great amount of speed pleasuring my ass. His penis going a lot faster and a lot harder. I also heard him grunting at each thrust he performed.

"Oh, Brittany," he yelled. "I think I'm getting close!" I didn't pay attention to what he said due to my loud moans and a pleasurable scream. Then after a minute, I felt some liquid flowing into my tailhole. He let all of his cum go inside me. After he was done, I laid on my back while he laid on top of my chest. We laid like this for a few minutes before looking into each others eyes again.

"That was the best thing I ever felt," I said.

"Glad you like it," Alvin said placing a kiss on my cheek.

"You really came through on this date, Alvin," I said caressing his hair. "Thank you."

"Hey. Anything for a beautiful princess like you," he said laying back on my chest and falling asleep. I did the same knowing that even though it was late at night, it was the best night of my life.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Part 2. Complete! We hope you enjoyed it. An interesting moment might occur in the next chapter. And I might do a new AATC story. It might be out while I'm working on this.**

 **Tom: Please do not forget to review nicely. Flames are not allowed as always. We hope you enjoyed this chapter. We love you guys. Thanks for giving us support every day. See you all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah.**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	7. Late Morning

**Quick Random Moment**

 **Dave watching TV in his bed***

 **TV: You're sitting on your bed thinking, "Man. I am such a fool."**

 **Dave: YOU DON'T KNOW ME!**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What's up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom. You guys kept blowing up the review section of this story. And I gotta say. You guys must love some Alvin/Brittany lemons.**

 **Tom: I find it kinda cool myself.**

 **Isiah: Well that's nice hearing that from a sidekick.**

 **Tom: Bro, when you turn into such an ass?**

 **Isiah: Surprise, Tom. I've always been a asshole.**

 ***Isiah sits on chair with a woopi cushion***

 **Isiah: WTF?!**

 **Tom: That what you get, bitch!**

 **Isiah: Tom!**

 ***Tom runs out of the room***

 **Isiah: He had a good mind to run. Now what was I saying? Oh, yeah. You guys are killing my review section. And I thank you for it. This chapter contains a little bit more sexual content just an FYI. If you're offended by it, wait till the next chapter. But for now, I present chapter 7. Enjoy it.**

* * *

5:00 A.M

Alvin's POV

I woke up with some dizziness making me nearly forget where I was. Then it hit me. I was sleeping with Brittany. I remembered everything that happened from last night. The carnival, the pillow which she attacked me with, and of course us making love to each other. I was still not believing that I actually slept with her. I never really though about it. I slowly got off from the Chipette's body and went to a door which led to a bathroom.

Brittany's POV

What is going on? Why am I having these events in my dreams, I thought to myself as I was dreaming. A lot of events that I don't believe came in my dream. Like me being kidnapped by some military and Alvin planning to save me. Then another horrible event occurred. The return of my evil sister, Jeanette. Many years ago, she somehow lost her sanity and went on a rampage and killed innocent people in Castle Town. My father sentenced her to immediate execution and watched as the guards bested her to death. I then saw a gun pointed to Jeanette's head. I knew what was going to happen next.

I never wanted to remember it. But with the events in my dreams, how could I? I soon found myself awoken from the horrible events. Then suddenly, I felt relaxed. Me remembering the date I had with Alvin last night made my horror thoughts go away. I sighed in relief and tried to go back to sleep when Alvin walked in from my bedroom bathroom.

"I see you've seen my royal bedroom bathroom," I said to him.

"Yeah. Real nice," Alvin said as he came back into my bed and laid next to me. "What time is it?"

I looked at the alarm clock next to me and spoke. "It's about 5:00 A.M."

"Alright. Thanks," Alvin said as he tried to go back to sleep. I on the other hand decided to do something else to get my mind off the dream I just had. I took my paw and caressed his chest. He noticed and looked at me weirdly.

"Something wrong, Alvin," I asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Alvin said. "It's just, I understand that you wanna go for round two, but...it's five in the morning."

"What's wrong with making love at five in the morning," I asked confused giving him a kiss on the lips. He then leaned towards me and kissed me back on the lips.

"Alright. Let's go for round two," Alvin said as he laid on top of me.

 **9:00 A.M**

 **Isiah: I didn't want to put too much sexual content in this story. So sorry about that.**

Normal POV

Alvin woke up remembering what happened last night. He once again made love to his new girlfriend. He looked at the alarm clock which read 9:00 A.M.

"Oh, shit," Alvin said as he slowly got up from under Brittany and out of the bed. "Dave is going to be mad as hell when I go back to work. I really need to hurry." He then quickly put on his hoodie and was heading towards the bedroom door exit when Brittany stopped him.

"Where are you going," Brittany asked him.

"Listen to me," Alvin said. "I really don't mean to say this but I'm late for work. And my boss, Dave is probably mad as hell when he sees that I'm late. So I really need to go."

"Okay," Brittany said sighing. Alvin walked up to her and held her close. "I'm sorry I have to do this," he said. "You know that I love you so much." He then gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"I understand, Alvin," Brittany said as she kissed him back. "You should really go before you end up later than you already are."

"Okay," Alvin said as he sprinted for the bedroom door and out the castle door.

 **At the New City Storage Lock-Up**

Dave was talking to his friends, Darrious and Darriou when Alvin walked up on them.

"Dave! I'm sorry I'm late," Alvin said making the Darrious and Darriou chuckle a little.

"Where the hell have you been," Dave asked.

"At the castle," Alvin responded.

"All morning," Dave asked sternly. Then something came to him that made him smile. "You got luck, didn't you," he asked Alvin.

"Sure did," Alvin said. Dave chuckled impressed that Alvin made his move.

"My man," Dave said as he fist bumped Alvin. "So what all happened?"

"I don't wanna put this in front of work," Alvin said. "And I'm an hour late too."

"Well you're not that late," Dave said. "So I can let it slide. Plus, we're not even that busy until like noon. So you can tell us."

"Alright." Alvin took a deep breath before beginning. "We went to that festival in Downtown New City. We had a great time. Then when we went back to the castle she asked me to stay the night with her."

"Which would explain why you're a tardy-munk," Darriou said.

"Let the little guy talk, man," Darrious said slapping his brother in the back of his head.

"You ain't had to hit me," Darriou said.

"Anyway, I went to her bedroom only to greeted by the face by a pillow that Brittany hit me with. She was really beautiful when I saw her in the room. When she tried to hit me again, I took the pillow and threw it to the side which gave her an opportunity to kiss me. After five minutes, she went to her bed and told me to come to bed with her. I really wasn't sure if I could do it because I didn't want to put her out. But she said that it was alright, so I got into her bed and started to make love to each other."

After that last sentence, Alvin was panting. The three humans in front of him couldn't believe it. They actually couldn't believe it.

"Real nice," Darrious said going into the storage office with Darriou following him.

"What was their problem," Alvin asked Dave.

"They're just jealous," Dave said. "C'mon. It's time that we did work."

"Ready when you are boss man," Alvin said excited following Dave into the office.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will most likely be when Princess Brittany gets kidnapped by someone Alvin has hoped to never see again. So look out for that. Also, for Shot Blocking. You guys put up a fair offer on the reviews. So I'll update that next.**

 **Tom: In the meantime, please review nicely. Flames are not allowed as always. Like Isiah said, Shot Blocking will be continued soon. Hopefully tomorrow. We love you guys. Thanks for giving us support every day. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	8. Terrible News

***Isiah and Tom are playing Sonic06***

 **Isiah: Don't do too much homing attacks.**

 ***Ends up losing the game***

 **Isiah: I said- I freaking said to myself, "Don't do too much homing attacks." And what does he do? Too much homing attacks!**

 **Tom: Yo, we're on, bro!**

 **Isiah: Oh crap! Hold up!**

 ***Princess Brittany walks in the room***

 **Brittany: Do you two nice boys need a moment?**

 **Isiah: Yes.**

 **Tom: Please.**

* * *

 **Take 2**

 **Isiah: What up?! Isiah and the home Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom! See, we told y'all we were gonna do another chapter of this after that last update of Shot Blocking, which was real funny. Go check that out when you're done with reading this.**

 **Tom: But anyway, let's get started with the next chapter. You guys are killing the reviews. We thank you for that.**

 **Isiah: Keep doing what you're doing. And without further adu, LET'S DO THIS!**

* * *

 **Noon in Soleanna New City**

It was now noon in Soleanna. A lot of people were coming to the storage lock-up to put things in storage garages. It was a lot of work, but Dave, Alvin, Darrious, and Darriou pulled through it. A couple of hours later, the employees(and Dave) went on their lunch breaks.

"I've been waiting all day for my lunch," Darriou said excited.

"Man, all you have is a sandwitch," Darrious said glaring at his younger brother.

"I have more than just a sandwitch," Darriou said glaring back.

"Lucky you guys," Alvin said now realizing that he forgot to get himself something from back at his house. Or at least from the castle. Dave noticed what was wrong and decided to give Alvin his 20 piece Chicken Nuggets he had brought from New City McDonald's.

"Thanks, Dave," Alvin said.

"It's nothing," Dave said. "I for some reason brought a Big Mac from New City McDonald's also. But now, I see that I've found the reason."

The boys found themselves eating a good lunch and having themselves a great conversation when they suddenly saw Claire across the street from the storage lock-up. She looked like she was chasing some military guy.

"Yo, man. Check it out," Darrious said noticing Claire from across the street. The guy that she was chasing quickly came to the lock-up and tried to hide. But Claire caught him jumping on top of him and knocking him on the ground.

"Where is she," Claire demanded angrily.

"I'll never tell you," the military guy said getting back up, but Claire knocked him back down again, but this time pointed a pistol to his head.

"Last chance," Claire said.

"Fuck off, you whore," the military guy said. Claire shot him in the back of his head looking at the three humans and the chipmunk who happened to be watching from the table they were at.

"Claire? What are you doing here," Alvin asked.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," Claire said. "The Princess. She's been kidnapped."

"Oh no," Alvin said shocked at what he heard. "How do you know?"

"The person responsible left a note," Claire said handing the note to Alvin.

 _If you want the Princess of Soleanna, meet up at the kingdom desert at 6:30 p.m. Signed, a good friend of her boyfriend's._

"Wonder who this is," Alvin said. "And how the hell does this person know me. The only way I'm gonna get Brittany back, is if I get to the kingdom desert."

"Here. You'll need this," Claire said giving Alvin a bright gem with flames in it. "It's a Fire Emerald. Brittany had it in her royal jewelry box. She says it's should be useful."

"Thanks," Alvin said as he got in his car and drove off with Claire and the others watching.

"Damn. You were like Trevor Phillips from Grand Theft Auto, but with better looks," Dave said.

"I'm nothing like Trevor Phillips," Claire said glaring at Dave.

"Yeah, you're right. Trevor was never as good looking as any girl like you," Dave said tucking back her hair only to have his hand swiped away by her.

"Don't you dare confuse duty with good looks," Claire said raising her voice.

"Yeah, because those two never come together," Dave said sarcastically.

"Says an owner of one of the kingdom's best businesses," Claire said with hatred.

"You say that like it's a bad thing or something," Dave said now glaring.

"It is when it's being taken by a man who kills anything that gets in his way," Claire said

"That goes to whoever gets in my way or tries to test my patience," Dave said. The brothers were soon done watching the two argue and decided to stop it.

"Are you two done yet," Darrious asked.

"Darrious? Darriou? Have you two been watching the whole time," Dave asked.

"Um, yeah," Darriou said.

"Let's not argue in front of the kids," Dave said. "I was just trying to tell you that you take your job real seriously."

"What can I say? I'm good at my job," Claire said walking towards the storage office having the three guys follow her.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Guys, if this chapter was kinda short, we're sorry. We'll try to make the next one longer. We might not have a update up tomorrow due to it being the Forth of July.**

 **Tom: Please remember to review nicely. Flames are not allowed. Shot Blocking will be continued soon. We love you guys. Thanks for the support you give us every day. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah.**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	9. Jeanette, Zoe, and a Mech Suit

**Isiah: Happy Forth of July, everyone! Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What's up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom! Hope you guys are having or had a great Forth of July. And it's the weekend. So from Tom and I to everyone here, have a perfect Forth of July.**

 **Tom: Yeah. But anyway, we decided for our Forth of July, we're gonna do a chapter of Adventure in the Kingdom. You guys are really loving this story so far, judging by the reviews.**

 **Isiah: So we hope you enjoy it. Let's go!**

* * *

 **At a desert prison**

Brittany's POV

I can't believe it. I got kidnapped. By a dark shadow that teleported me from my castle all the way to the desert. But my question was, where am I in the desert. I looked around to see where I was. It looked like some sort of trap. Who would dare trap me?! In a prison desert! I looked on the ground and silently prayed that someone will come for me.

Then when I was done, I continued to sulk in my horror thoughts of what I dreamed about last night. My sister being evil, a military coming for me, oh, dear Solaris, what next? A vision of me getting killed?

Then, the minute that thought was in my head, I immediately regretted thinking about it. There was a vision of me getting killed... by my own sister. I was going to wonder about it more when, the pyramid wall next to me started to crumble. Then all the sudden, there was a huge hole. Able for someone to walk in. Just as I was going to walk out, I was greeted by a chipmunk in a red sweater with an A on the front. In short, Alvin.

"Did a very special princess order a rescue," he asked smiling.

"Alvin," I squealed in happiness as I ran up to hug him.

Normal POV

"You okay," Alvin asked as he hugged Brittany back.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "Let's get outta here."

Brittany was going for the exit with Alvin following her when a dark purple female chipmunk appeared on the other side of the room. She was Jeanette, Brittany's now evil sister.

"Brittany. I thought father raised you better than that," she said catching hers and Alvin's attention. "Oh no," Brittany muttered to herself. "She's here."

"Who the hell is this," Alvin asked.

"You have the nerve to leave without introducing me to your little boyfriend," Jeanette said towards Brittany. "I'm Jeanette. Her sister. Pleasure to meet you."

"I see that," Alvin said. "And I take it that you're the one who kidnapped Brittany?"

"Guilty as charged," Jeanette said.

"Okay. Well, you do realize that I have to kick your ass now," Alvin said.

"Oh, so soon," Jeanette said with an evil smirk on her face. "But I haven't even gotten to introduce my guest." Just as she finish her sentence, a woman with black hair, and a safari like outfit came into sight. Alvin knew exactly who she was.

"Zoe," Alvin said surprised to see her after so long.

"Yes, Alvin. It's time you paid for your betrayal many years ago," she said.

"I'll just leave you two to your time making," Jeanette said as she walked towards the side of the pyramid where there was a large amount of space and a power armour mech suit. But she stopped for some reason.

"And just to make sure that the right people get hurt," she continued as she used her dark powers to grab Brittany and throw her to the other far side of the pyramid. Jeanette laughed evilly and disappeared in a black hole.

"Don't worry, Alvin," Zoe said noticing Alvin making sure that Brittany wasn't hurt. "She'll be okay. For now. You on the other hand, are gonna feel a lot of pain coming from me." And with that, Zoe jumped into the suit and started it up. It had a machine gun for one hand and a missile launcher for the other.

"I should really thank you, Alvin," Zoe said. "The past 5 years, I've been planning revenge, and I was thinking that it wasn't worth it. That is, until I knew that you were dating a royal. I wouldn't mind seeing her get hurt again. Hey, as soon as I kill you, I'll get to!"

"You lay a hand on the princess, you answer to me," Alvin said really getting pissed off by Zoe.

"Ooh. I love it when people talk tough," she said smirking. "Then I get to show them that they're not actually tough. They're just asking to die."

"I'll show you," Alvin yelled as he jumped off the ground and laid a bicycle kick on Zoe making her mess up the controls on the suit and causing it to fall. Alvin took advantage of this and went to where Brittany was laying at, getting up slowly.

"Did you beat them," Brittany asked.

"Jeanette got away, but I dealt with Zoe," Alvin said helping Brittany get up. As he was helping her, Zoe managed to take controls on the mech suit and make it get back on its feet. Alvin noticed this and walked to it.

"Behold, the Z Sanity Robot," Zoe said allowing Alvin to take a look at what Zoe was in.

"I think it's power armor," Alvin said.

"Robot, power armor, same thing," Zoe said in annoyance.

"I disagree," Brittany said coming in the conversation. "A robot moves by itself while power armor is a," she was cut off by Alvin.

"Why don't you go sit over there and relax," Alvin said. Brittany obeyed and sat on the floor.

Alvin jumped on the large space where Zoe had her mech suit at. Zoe aimed the machine gun at Alvin and prepared to fire. Alvin with luck, jumped out of the way as Zoe fired her gun at him. Alvin found himself on the other side of the large space. He tried to figure out a plan to bring the mech suit down. While he was thinking, he noticed Zoe charging at him which made him move out of the way and watch as Zoe crashed into a wall. Alvin took this as an opportunity and ran up to the mech suit.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," Zoe asked in annoyance as Alvin got on the robot "Get off my damn robot!"

"It's really power armor," Alvin said as he grabbed Zoe by the head and slammed her head on the controls a few times. Then the controls started to malfunction and stop working. Alvin leaped off of the suit and raced for Brittany. When he reached her, he lifted her up bridal style and left as the mech suit exploded in flames. But somehow Zoe managed to survive.

"You think that's gonna stop me Alvin? I'm just getting warmed up," Zoe said as she pressed a button on her wrist communicator. "Boys. It's time to turn up the heat."

To be continued...

* * *

 **Tom: Oh, snap! The pyscho Zoe is in this story!**

 **Isiah: Pyscho? Since when is she a pyscho?**

 **Tom: Since Chipwrecked. You should know that.**

 **Isiah: I meant like I knew she was a little off but pyscho, you missed me with that part.**

 **Tom: Whatever, man. It's still cool that's in our story.**

 **Isiah: True. We hope you're enjoying this story, because I love updating this story along with Shot Blocking, and I really enjoy reading your reviews. So if you could please review nicely on this story, that would be really nice. And we also have another Alvin and the Chipmunks story under works also. So stay tuned for that.**

 **Tom: Don't forget, like Isiah said, review nicely, please. No flames allowed. Shot Blocking will be continued soon. And a new Chipmunks story is under works too. We love you guys. Thanks for giving us support every day. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	10. Terrible Pasts

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom! You guys are loving this story, and like I said, I do too. So, let's continue this!**

 **Tom: I'm ready for this. You ready?**

 **Isiah: Why else would I post another chapter of this?**

 **Tom: Good point.**

* * *

 **At the desert ruins**

Alvin was carrying Brittany bridal style through the desert when something caught his eye. He set Brittany down and took a look at what was far in front of him.

"What's wrong, Alvin," Brittany asked.

"I'm trying to see if those guards might be from Zoe," Alvin said as he was still looking at the desert temple. When he noticed it was one of Zoe's men, he picked Brittany back up and tried to think of a way through the exit.

 **At the Soleanna hills**

Alvin set Brittany down for a break when he realized that no one else was coming for them.

"Hopefully you won't have to sense that kind of trouble again," Alvin said. Brittany looked at him with a concern look on her face.

"Me? What about you," Brittany asked.

"When I get you back to the castle, I'm gonna be on the lookout for Zoe," Alvin said. "With her here, who knows what's gonna happen?" Brittany was not curious about what was Zoe planning to do.

"What does she want," she asked.

"I think she might want something that has to do with getting back at me for what I did to her five years ago," Alvin said. "I left her and some of her arms dealers to die on an island. She using me to get weapons from terrorists. I never knew who they were until the minute we were going to the island. So, I left her and the guys she took with her to die in a cave where she said the treasure was at. I don't even wanna think of the hell she might raise over here."

Now Brittany was wonder what did Zoe want from Alvin. "Well, you beat her once. You can beat her again," she said pinching his cheek. Alvin blushed lightly from the pinching and removed her paw from his face.

"Now that we know about my past, mind if we talk about yours," Alvin asked.

"What do you mean my past," Brittany asked.

"You know, what were you like back then," Alvin said. "Who was that Jeanette creature that was at the prison? Was she the one that kidnapped you?"

"Now that you mentioned it, yeah she is," Brittany said. "You see, when we were teenagers, she was so jealous of me. And all the jealousy gotten far inside her head. Then, something real crazy told her to go insane and kill innocent people around the kingdom. Then 3 weeks later, my father caught her and sentenced her to the death penalty. Everyone around the kingdom watched as the guards that was in the cell with her beat her with not even the slightest amount of mercy in them. And I just stood there and watched the whole thing. So probably she wants to get some type of revenge at me. I really don't know."

And with that, Alvin gave Brittany a hug with one arm. They both knew that their pasts had something in common. They did something that made who is now their enemies come back.

"Well hopefully Jeanette won't be seen anymore," Alvin said.

"I have many doubts, but I'll pray to the Members of Solaris that I won't see her anymore," Brittany said returning the hug that Alvin gave her. Then after a good moment, she looked into his golden eyes while he looked into her water blue eyes.

"Thank you," came Brittany's response after a moment of looking into each other.

"Hey, it's nothing. I'm just protecting the most beautiful girl in the world," Alvin said. Brittany smiled and kissed Alvin on the lips.

"How about I repay you," Brittany said in a seductive tone.

"Here? Now," Alvin asked.

"What's wrong with right now, Alvin," Brttany asked confused.

"Well um," Alvin tried to figure out what to say and cover up his blush at the same time. "I just saved you from a psycho."

"So," came Brittany's response.

"You really wanna do it right now, as were on the run," Alvin asked. Brittany responded by kissing Alvin on the lips again. "Did that answer your question," she asked as she pulled away.

"Yeah, okay. Let's do it," Alvin said as he allowed Brittany to be on top of him. They soon began kissing with a lot of love and compassion with them. Brittany smiled as she began to caress his clothed covered body during the kissing.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Tom: See? Zoe from Chipwrecked is a psycho! THANK YOU! If you guys didn't read the last chapter, Isiah was all like ," Oh Zoe is just a little off. She ain't no-"**

 **Isiah: Isn't nowhere near a psycho. Guys there will be sexual content in the next chapter, so look out for that. And as we said last time, a new Alvin and the Chipmunks story is under works. Look out for that too.**

 **Tom: Everyone, as always. Please remember to review nicely. Flames are not allowed. We'll see you tomorrow for we don't know. Probably Shot Blocking. But anyway, we love you guys. Thanks for giving us support every day. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	11. Repaying and Promises

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: Yo, what's up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom! You guys are loving this story so freaking much, and I'm not gonna lie. I love it too.**

 **Tom: And me. Don't forget me.**

 **Isiah: Homie, who could ever forget you?**

 **Tom: What about that time you left me in the house by myself?**

 **Isiah: Okay, that time, I was pretty forgetful. But that doesn't matter. Chapter 11 of Adventure in the Kingdom. This chapter contains sexual content. So if you're offended by it, I as a friend suggest you wait until next update. If you're not offended by it, please enjoy the next chapter.**

 **Tom: I'm ready for this.**

 **Isiah: Again, who could ever forget you?**

 **Tom: Do I even have to bring up another moment.**

 **Isiah: If you have a thing with trying to peeve me off, than yes.**

 **Tom: Yeah, never mind.**

* * *

Alvin's POV

After a few minutes of kissing, I felt Brittany stop caressing my body and my hoodie being lifted off of me. I still had my doubts of doing this while we're on the run, especially after my confrontation with Zoe. Brittany noticed my remaining doubts and decided to relax me.

"It's okay, Alvin," Brittany whispered as she caressed my cheek softly. "There's no one around here. Just think of this as last night."

"Um, okay," I stuttered as we began kissing again. After another minute, she broke the kiss and backed away from me. She then grabbed the sides of her dress and let it slide down her body revealing her auburn fur. I may have done this with her last night, but I sure as hell haven't forgotten about Brittany's soft warm fur on her body. I couldn't help but stare at her for a moment.

"You like what you see, don't you," Brittany asked me noticing my stare.

"As much as I did last night," I said to her.

Brittany smirked and got back on top of me. She then began kissing me and I kissed her right back. My paws went to her soft butt and squeezed it gently. Brittany's kissing became more fierce as my squeezing got more rough. She moaned as I did this.

After a good two minutes, Brittany broke the kiss again so she could speak. "I feel safe when I'm around you," she said softly.

"I feel complete when I'm around you," I said to her leaning up a little.

Brittany let out another smirk as she spoke. "Prove it."

Without even thinking, I switched places with her so that I was on the top and she was on the bottom. "Don't wanna keep you waiting then," I said as we kissed again for another minute. Then I started kissing at her neck starting a soft trail of kisses down it slowly. Then going to her chest, which I kissed both of her breasts a few times making Brittany let out soft moans. Then I placed her right nipple in my mouth and began to suck on it gently making her breathing get a little louder.

"Oh, please keep that pleasure going," Brittany gasped holding my head against her chest so I wouldn't stop. That gave me a signal to keep the pleasure going. I decided to bite onto the breast. Brittany moaned so loud, it almost made her scream.

After I was done pleasuring her breasts, I continued my soft trail of kisses down her soft furry stomach. Her moans were turning into soft breathing. I then decided to kiss around her stomach while listening to Brittany's soft breaths. After a another minute, I went back to her face and began kissing her again for another minute.

"Put your fingers inside me, Alvin," Brittany said as I broke the kiss.

"Anything for you, Brit," I said as my paw slowly went down her body. From her chest, to her stomach, until I reached her vagina. I began rubbing it, making Brittany let out even more soft breaths. Then I inserted a finger inside her which made her let out a gasp and a sigh. Guess it's okay for me to move on, I thought to myself as I inserted another finger inside of Brittany. And before I knew it, another one of my fingers was inside her. I looked at her letting out pleasurable breaths, and feeling the softness of her breasts. She must really like this, I again thought to myself.

A moment past before I decided to increase the pleasure more by putting my tongue inside of Brittany's clit and eating her out with a lot of passion. She moaned in absolute pleasure at this and increased her grip on her breast. "Oh dear Solaris, I love so much Alvin," she yelled in pleasure.

I increased the power and speed with my fingers and stuck my tongue in deeper inside her. She was so lost in pleasure that she let out a loud scream. She then placed her feet on top of my shoulders. I used my free paw get a good grip on one of her thighs.

"Oh, Alvin, I'm so close," Brittany moaned out but I didn't actually care. I just wanted her to cum inside my mouth. After another minute, she came inside my mouth. We then laid on the grass for a real good long moment painting at what we just did before looking into each others' eyes again.

"That was just perfect," Brittany said in between paints.

"I'll say," I said as I laid on top of her stomach. "I need to rest."

"Don't rest for too long," Brittany said. "We still need to get me back to the castle."

"Don't worry. We'll be back at the castle soon," I said. "The kingdom isn't too far from where we're at." I then sat up and gave Brittany one last kiss before laying next to her.

"Hey, Alvin," I heard Brittany's voice another minute later.

"Yeah," I said.

"Can you promise something for me," she asked me.

"Sure. What is it," I asked.

"If there is by any chance that I die by my sister or anyone else, promise me that you'll get revenge for it," she said.

"I'll do anything for you," I said. "If it means getting payback for your death, then so be it."

Brittany smiled and gave me cuddly hug. "Thank you, Alvin," she said softly.

"You're welcome," I said letting go of Brittany and getting up. "We should probably get heading back now." I then helped her put her dress back on and put my hoodie back on me. We then left the beautiful sight of the hills.

 **At the Castle Town Streets**

Normal POV

Alvin and Brittany were in the streets of Soleanna walking to find a car they can take. But Alvin stopped for a second because he sensed something. He then grabbed Brittany and jumped out of the way of a lifted table.

"What the hell was that," Alvin asked confused.

"I've been looking for you," a certain someone said floating down in front of Alvin and Brittany. It was a chipmunk in a green sweater. "You're the Iblis Trigger."

The chipmunk in green landed on the ground and pointed directly at Alvin. "Your actions are gonna kill us all," he said.

"Who in the hell are you," Alvin asked.

"My name is Theodore," the green chipmunk said preparing for a fight. "For the future of the kingdom, I will destroy you!" Alvin got in front of Brittany and got ready to fight also.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Oh, snap! Cliffhanger!**

 **Tom: It's not every day that we do this. Or do we?**

 **Isiah: I don't know. But anyway, we hope you enjoyed this chapter. And when you get a chance, please read and review Chipmunk Sneak Dissing for me. It's really funny as heck. You don't wanna miss it.**

 **Tom: Everyone, please review nicely. As always, flames are not allowed. Shot Blocking will be continued soon. This story is packed with reviews thanks to you guys. Please continue to keep the reviews coming. We love you guys. Thanks for giving us support every day. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah.**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	12. Theodore the Iblis Trigger Killer

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: S'up!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom! It's been a little while since we've updated, but hopefully this story still has the skills to pay the bills. Ha ha! That was a little YouTube gaming joke by Dashiegames on Youtube. He is so funny. Go check him out.**

 **Tom: Yeah. Isiah and I watch him every day. We Also like Pewdiepie a little bit too.**

 **Isiah: I only like him for when he plays the horror games. Like Slender. But if you guys like Pewdiepie, you'll like Dashiegames and Dashiexp. He's the only reason for our intro.**

 **Tom: But for now, let's get back into this story. We hope you enjoy it, and we apologize for the last update.**

* * *

"You didn't expect me to surrender, did ya," Alvin said as he stood in front of Brittany to protect her.

"It's time for you to disappear, Iblis Trigger," Theodore said as he ran towards Alvin making the red clad do the same. Alvin jumped on top of Theodore and said, "My boss would love to have a roasted chipmunk, you weird fuck!" He then started to punch his face in.

After his tenth punch, Theodore grabbed Alvin's fist and threw him to the other side saying, "I'm not going down so easily." Theodore then got back up and wiped the blood off his nose with his arm. He then looked at Alvin charging back at him tackling him back on the ground and choking him.

"Peace out, bitch," Alvin said as he went for a punch to Theodore's eye. But suddenly, Theodore disappeared making Alvin punch the ground so hard, it also broke his paw.

"Ahh, Damn it," Alvin yelled in pain.

Theodore came behind Alvin and picked him up with his telekinesis. "Hmph. Did you really think you could stop me from killing you," he asked.

"Oh, shit," Alvin said knowing that he was in trouble.

"Ahh, present day arrogance," Theodore said. "Is there anything more interesting?" Theodore then threw Alvin against a building wall making Alvin scream in pain.

"AHH, YOU FUCKING FAT-," Alvin was cut off by another slam to the wall.

"CHUBBY ASS-," Again he was cut off by another slam to the wall.

"-HOLE, I'M GONNA-" Once more, he was cut off by Theodore slamming him this time on the ground.

"Oh. I'm fat now am I," Theodore said walking up to the pounced chipmunk.

"Hmph. This must be a joke," Theodore said. "How come someone like you cause the destruction of our kingdom?"

"What the hell do you mean," Alvin asked in between little whimpers.

"It doesn't matter," Theodore said reloading his telekinesis glove. "For the sake of the kingdom of Soleanna, the Iblis Trigger must be destroyed."

While Brittany was standing there looking at the two male chipmunks, a military jet came behind her with a one of Zoe's men grabbing her.

"ALVIN! HELP," Brittany yelled quickly catching Alvin's attention. "Brittany," he yelled getting up quickly. "Hold on, I'm coming!" He was about to run after the jet that was about to take off when he was interrupted by another telekinesis lift from Theodore.

"Don't you DARE turn your back on me," Theodore yelled. "It's time I finally put an end to-"

"HOLD UP," a certain male came up in from of Alvin.

"Darriou? Get outta the way, Darriou," Theodore demanded. "This is my mission."

"I don't think so bitch," Darriou said giving Alvin an opportunity to get up. "Thanks, Darriou. I really appreciate it," he said taking off going after the jet that took off.

 **Finding the location**

Alvin was in his car driving really fast on the freeway going after the jet that took Brittany when he felt his phone vibrate through his sweater. He answered it angrily.

"Not a good time to call up, Darrious," Alvin said.

"Listen. I know where they're taking the princess to," Darrious said.

"Oh, yeah? Where," Alvin asked trying not to think that what Darrious was doing was a joke.

"At the snowy peak in White Acropolis," Darrious answered. "There's a portal in New City that can take you there. Be careful when you get there. Zoe may have some tricks up her sleeve when or if you reach her."

"I can handle whatever that bitch throws at me," Alvin said. "Thank you again." With that, he hung up his phone and refocused on the road knowing that Zoe had the trouble of letting people know her location, she should be thanked personally.

 **Entering the snowy peak**

When he entered the portal that was in New City, Alvin found himself lying in a blanket of snow. He shivered a little, but got over it and got back up. "I can see why us chipmunks hibernate in the winter," he said stretching out his arms. "It's cold as hell out here." He then remembered something that was given to him after knowing that Brittany was captured. A Fire Emerald. He took it out of his sweater and observed it.

"Let's hope you can keep me as warm as what's inside of you," Alvin said as he started to walk the path to the base that Zoe was hiding in.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Everyone, we hope you've enjoyed this chapter after waiting a while for it. I'm gonna give you guys two other Adventure in the Kingdom stories from Simon and Theodore's point of views soon. And like I said before, if you guys haven't heard of Dashiegames or Dashiexp on YouTube, go check him out because he is funny.**

 **Tom: Please don't forget to review nicely. As always, flames are not allowed. Shot Blocking will be continued soon. Adventure in the Kingdom: Simon/Theodore's versions will be up soon also. We love you guys. Thanks for giving us support every day. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah.**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	13. Horrible Expectations

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: Yo!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom. Now before we get into anything, who saw the trailer for Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip? Man, I saw that trailer and I was like oh, snap! This movie's gonna be hot!**

 **Tom: Let's hope it's hotter than the other three, right?**

 **Isiah: No, see, I know it's gonna be hot. Because it's the forth movie, and we all know that the forth movie of every series of movies are better than the first three.**

 **Tom: Oh, true. True.**

 **Isiah: If you guys haven't seen the trailer, go see it when you're done reading this chapter, because it's freaking hot! But with that being said, let's get into the next chapter of Adventure in the Kingdom!**

* * *

 **Confronting Zoe**

Alvin found himself walking in the entrance of the Z Base. But when he walked in, he was greeted by a hit to the face by a rifle butt and some boots to his little body by a few Z guards.

After a few minutes of the guards pounding the mess out of Alvin, the door he walked in opened revealing Zoe with Brittany being held by another guard. Zoe smiled at what she saw laying on the ground while Brittany just looked at him in sadness.

"I warned you not to get on my bad side, Alvin," Zoe said. "But you decided not to listen to me. So for that, this here is what you get." While Zoe walked up to the beaten chipmunk, Alvin had let the Fire Emerald drop from his sweater pocket catching Zoe's attention quickly. "Why Alvin, you shouldn't have," she gasped. "You brought me something to say your sorry for your betrayal five years ago! Why, I would accept your apology just like that...but without showing you what I wanted to do with this? I wouldn't."

Zoe then took a hold of the Emerald and observed it. "Give that back to him, in the name of your ruler," Brittany demanded angrily. Zoe turned to her with a evil smile on her face. "I really think you should see what I planned to do with this before I even think of giving it back. In the meantime, why don't you shut up and take a seat somewhere," she said as she went to the control room with the guard and Brittany following her while Alvin was still laying on the ground getting up a little.

"B- Brittany," Alvin managed to say trying to get up. But by the time he got up completely, it was too late for him. Zoe had put the Emerald she took in the Emerald holder and started the machine. A huge light came on the celling and caught Alvin with a zap. When the light was off, Alvin was gone. Brittany watched everything that happened in horror.

"NO! ALVIN," Brittany yelled with tears in her eyes knowing that Alvin was gone. And then she began to cry.

"Well, I'd say this was a productive day," Zoe said giving a thumbs up to the guards. Brittany looked at her with anger in her.

"You monster. You fucking monster," Brittany said.

"Oh, don't act surprised," Zoe glared. "I told him this would happen."

"He didn't do anything that bad to you," Brittany said raising her voice.

"Well then...whoops," Zoe said sarcastically. "Now what am I suppose to do with you, my royal friend?" Zoe then took a second to think about what should she do. Then she found an idea. "I've got it. Boys, take her to cells. I might need her in case you-know-who comes back."

Even though she was being imprisoned by some military force, Brittany let out a tiny smile hoping that Alvin would come back.

 **In a very dark room**

Alvin woke up in a dark room. It looked like the room that he got beaten up in, but it also looked abandoned. He got up and started exploring his surroundings. After a few minutes, he spoke.

"What in the hell is this place," he asked himself. Knowing that he wasn't gonna get an answer, he walked out of the room and into a lobby. "Okay, this is getting a little weird," he said as he continued to explore his surroundings.

Before long, a human and a chipmunk greeting Alvin from the top of the lobby. "Hmm. Didn't expect you to be here," the human said. Alvin turned around and right after, a smile was on his face.

"Dave! Simon," Alvin said relieved.

"What's up, bro," Dave said.

"Surprised to see you here," Simon said. "Come. You have lots to see." Alvin then followed the two outside the lobby and into a wrecked version of the kingdom of Soleanna.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Cliff-hanger, boy! That should be my catchphrase whenever we stop a chapter at an interesting point. We hope you're enjoying this story so far. A new Alvin and the Chipmunks story is underwork also. And if you haven't see the trailer to Alvin and the Chipmunks: Road Chip, you don't know what you're missing.**

 **Tom: Please don't forget to review nicely. Flames are not allowed as always. Shot Blocking will be continued soon. That story has a good 21 reviews. Thanks for that. We love you guys. Thanks for giving us support every day. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	14. Adventure in the Destroyed Kingdom

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: Hey!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom! This story is getting really interesting by each update I do on it. And I can tell that you guys are saying the same thing judging by the reviews. So we're gonna continue where we left off last time.**

 **Tom: And also, we've been thinking, if this story goes up to fifty good reviews, we'll do the Simon's episode of Adventure in the Kingdom. If we get sixty reviews, we'll do Theodore's episode. Keep the reviews coming because we're almost at fifty.**

 **Isiah: But with that being said, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Outside the destroyed kingdom**

"This is the future. Far off from our timeline," Simon said explaining where they were. Alvin caught this by a huge surprise. "The future? How could this be the future," he asked.

"That I don't know," Simon responded. "All I know is that the same way that got me and Dave here, just might get all three of us out.

Alvin took a moment to think about what brother was saying. He didn't know how Simon and Dave got here in the first place. But then, his way to the future hit him.

A Fire Emerald, of course, Alvin thought to himself. "I think I got it," he spoke up. "Using the Fire Control will-"

"Yes, but that alone is highly impossible I'm afraid," Simon cut him off. Alvin smiled and walked up to his brother. "Alright, Simon," he said offering a handshake. "It looks like we need to work together." Simon looked at his brother's paw and placed his paw on it shaking it.

"Alvin. If you wanna see how this all happened, go to the database that's to the east side of the kingdom," Simon said. "Dave and I will look for Fire Emeralds."

"Alright. Be careful," Alvin said walking towards the destroyed ruins that were on the east. Simon walked towards the buildings and said, "Same to you, brother." Dave followed Simon also.

 **Running through the destroyed kingdom**

Alvin spent 30 minutes searching for the database that was on the east. While he was at it, he couldn't help but ask himself, was this all just for Zoe to get back at him for what he did. Was it a result of that Jeanette creature that he confronted at the desert? He just had to know. His thoughts were interrupted when a fire tornado came his way. He scurried for his life down a freeway bridge that was close to being destroyed. He was lucky to survive when the tornado died down. After catching his breath he saw site of the database. It was a tall building with shattered windows. He walked in and looked at everything that was burnt or destroyed.

No matter where the hell I go, all I see are fucking ruins, Alvin thought to himself. How could this be the future? Just then, Alvin saw a door that led to another room. He was going to walk into it when he saw three chipmunks in the room. There was that green sweater chipmunk that almost killed him, another green wearing chipmunk but it was a girl, and a chipmunk who looked like Simon.

"The Day of Disaster," the Simon look alike said. "Here are the records of this event." He then showed the two green wearing chipmunks, photos on the screen about how the kingdom was destroyed. "And you have this person to go for," the look alike said as he showed a vision of who their killer was.

"I see it," Theodore said shocked. "So this red sweater chipmunk's the Iblis Trigger?"

The other green wearing chipmunk by the name of Eleanor noticed something familiar about what Theodore said. "Red sweater chipmunk," she said confused.

The Simon look alike took out a Fire Emerald and said, "I'll send you back in time to the point when the Iblis Trigger was alive." He then disappeared along with Theodore and Eleanor. Alvin ran up to the computer and said, "Who the hell was that? He looked just like Simon!" While Alvin was on the computer, he got himself a lot of information. Terrible information.

"Oh my God. This is terrible," Alvin gasped. "According to this information, Brittany died along the Z's battleship 30 years ago. It says, the Z's battleship exploded due to...malfunctions! Shit! I gotta get back to the present. Now." Alvin then walked out of the room praying that would make it back to the present.

 **Inside the Flame Core's cavern**

Dave and Simon were talking and having a conversation when Alvin ran up to them. Dave smiled and said ,"For a chipmunk who got lucky with a royal, you are sure slow. Check this out." He then showed Alvin the Fire Emerald that he and Simon found.

"You've found one. Great," Alvin said relieved that one of the Fire Emeralds were found.

"What can I say? I'm good at my job," Dave said.

"Have you discovered anything about any of this," Simon asked as he walked on a path with Alvin and Dave following him.

"Yeah, I found some good interesting things. But none of it's not good," Alvin said. "Where are we going?"

"There's another Fire Emerald in this cavern somewhere," Simon said. "It shouldn't be far." Alvin nodded as he continued his walk with Simon and Dave.

 **Finding the last Emerald**

Dave found a site of another Fire Emerald and walked up to it. "I found another Fire Emerald," he said as he picked it up. Simon and Alvin looked at each other and smiled. Dave gave Alvin the Fire Emerald he found while Simon took out the other one. Both chipmunks raised the Emeralds in the air and yelled, "Fire Control!"

Soon, a flaming portal opened and Alvin smiled knowing that he was going back to the present. He then turned at the other chipmunk and the human and said, "It's been a pleasure working with you." He then shook hands with his brother and Dave.

"Good luck saving the princess," Dave said as he watched Alvin jump in the portal. Then he turned to Simon and said, "Not that he'll need luck."

"Don't bet on it," Simon said as he look to the other side of the cavern. Then watched as Dave walked in the portal.

 **Back to the present**

Alvin found himself laying on the middle of the sidewalk. He slowly got up and studied his surroundings. I'm in Soleanna New City, he thought to himself. As he walked down the street, he saw Claire torchuring one of the Z men. He walked up to her.

"What are you doing," he asked.

Claire turned around facing the chipmunk. "I'm trying to get answers outta this asshole," she said. Alvin smiled as he spoke. "Would you so happen to need help?"

"Better than doing it by myself, I guess," Claire said as she turned back to the guard. "Now listen. I'll give you one more chance to tell me where's the Princess."

"Do your worst, bitch," the guard said. Claire sighed with a smirk on her face as she allowed Alvin to walk up to the guard. Alvin saw wounds on the guard from the beating he took. He took out his sharp claw on one of his paws and shoved it in the guy's wound. The guard screamed in pain.

"WHERE IS PRINCESS BRITTANY," Alvin demanded.

"If I say anything, Zoe's gonna cut me off," the guard said trying to find an excuse.

"If you don't say anything, something else is getting cut off," Alvin said with a warning look on his face.

"OKAY! ZOE TOOK HER TO THE TRAIN STATION DOWNTOWN," the guard yelled in agony. "PLEASE GET THAT CLAW OUTTA ME!" Alvin smirk and yanked his paw out making the guard scream one more time.

"Looks like we've got our answer," Alvin said.

"Great. Let me know if you need any help," Claire said.

"I'll be sure to," Alvin said as he started down the road. "Thanks." Claire looked at the chipmunk walking away for a moment before looking back at the guard knowing that her work was done.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: WHOO! That was a crap load of writing!**

 **Tom: I know, right?**

 **Isiah: Everyone, we hope you've enjoyed this chapter. If you haven't, go check out the latest update to Shot Blocking. And as we said before, 50 reviews gets Simon's Adventure in the Kingdom. 60 reviews gets Theodore's Adventure in the Kingdom.**

 **Tom: So, please remember to review nicely. Flames are not allowed as always. Go check out the last update to Shot Blocking if you haven't. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us every day. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	15. Catching a Train for Ya

**Isiah: What up? It's Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom! About the fifty reviews thing we mentioned in the last chapter, we decided to forget about the deal and just give you the stories. But it's gonna take a while for it though.**

 **Tom: Adventure in the Kingdom 1 is a good story, and it may take a while for it to be finished. Because it's one of our longer stories.**

 **Isiah: Yeah. But don't worry. We still have you on those two sequels. But with that being said, other than thank you for the reviews, favors, and follows, let's get into the next chapter.**

* * *

 **On the way to the train station**

Alvin was in a car going to the train station Downtown when he got a call on his phone. He answered it. "Speak," came his reply.

"Alvin," a certain female by the name of Claire said. "Are you at the train station yet?"

"Not yet. I'm almost there," Alvin said.

"Well you might wanna hurry," Claire said worried. "It looks like Zoe's train's about to take off."

With a focused look on his face, Alvin understood and sped his car up on the road. After a little while, a song played on the car radio loud enough for Claire to hear on the other line.

 **Song: Girls of Rock and Roll from Chipmunk Adventure**

 **Isiah: This song is the stuff right here! That's all I have to say.**

"Oh, I love this song," Alvin said smiling. "Claire! Claire, you gotta sing this with me!"

Claire glared as she spoke. "No. I don't think so."

"Oh, c'mon! It's a song about rock and roll for boys and girls."

"Not gonna happen. Sorry."

 _Alvin: Sun goes down, I'm just getting up  
I'm heading for the city lights  
Radio blasting on the way to the club  
Gonna rock this town tonight_

Alvin stopped singing and signaled Claire to sing with him. "Now your turn. (Singing) _You're livin' in a man's world they tell us."_ Again came no singing from Claire. This made Alvin impatient. He really wanted someone to sing Girls of Rock and Roll with him.

"C'mon damn it," Alvin shouted.

"No," Claire once again refused.

"Claire. That's an order from your future king," Alvin said sternly.

"Fuck. That," came Claire's response. Alvin smirked and said "And you think that one merman from Sofia the First: The Floating Palace was an asshole." He then continued his drive down the road with the song still on the radio.

 **Arriving at the train station**

Once Alvin pulled up at the station, he got out of the car and spoke to Claire on the line again. "Claire. I'm at the train station," he said walking inside the station.

"Okay, good," Claire said. "The Z's train is the one with the guards walking into it. Once, you've found a way in, you'll see a map of the inside of the train. Look for the prison part of the train. It has all the prisoners they have. Make sure nothing happens to the princess."

"Great. Any last advice," Alvin asked.

"Don't get the princess killed," Claire said.

"Any last advice that's not too obvious," Alvin asked.

"Don't get yourself killed," Claire said.

"Got it," Alvin said sneaking his way into the train before it took off.

 **Princess Brittany's escape**

Brittany was sitting in her cell hoping that she would get away from the hell she was in. She looked like she was crying a bit too. But the way she saw Alvin disappear right in front of her eyes made her want to cry a lot. She got up and walked to the cell doors placing her paws on the bars, and placing her head on them. And she soon began to cry again.

"Oh, Alvin. Where ever you are, I hope you find your way back," Brittany said in despair. But suddenly, the door to the prison car of the train opened and Brittany backed away. A shadow walked up to her and unlocked the cell door. Brittany was scared now. Her back against the way as the shadow revealed itself to be...Alvin.

"One rescue at your service, my love," he said walked up to her. Brittany smiled and said, "Members of Solaris, be praised." They then both walked up to each other and collided their lips with much passion. The kiss lasted a good 30 seconds before they parted slowly.

"Alvin. What happened? Where did you go," Brittany asked.

"Well, I," Alvin was cut off due to some of the guards that caught Alvin freeing Brittany from the cell. "HEY! THAT CHIPMUNK IS ON THE TRAIN," one of them said as they ran off to warn the other men. Alvin caught this and lifted Brittany up bridal style.

"What are you doing," Brittany asked. "What's going on?"

"They'll be time for explaining later, Brit," Alvin said quickly. "Hang on!" The red clad then jumped out the window with Brittany in his arms. They landed in the middle of another train track. As soon as they landed, Alvin looked at the train he jumped off of. The Z guards that were on the train saw the two and started shooting their guns at them. Alvin took Brittany in his arms again and ran off a different direction knowing that nothing was going to go after them now.

Or so they thought...

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Another cliffhanger.**

 **Tom: Interesting.**

 **Isiah: Before we go, we just wanna say thank you for giving us the courage to continue this story along with the other ones too. You guys are so amazing. I think that Adventure in the Kingdom may be the story that Tom and I put most of our work through. And that's continuing by your reviews, follows, and favoring.**

 **Tom: Please continue to give us the courage to continue this story by reviewing nicely. No flames are allowed. We hope you're enjoying this story so far. Adventure in the Kingdom: Simon and Theodore's episodes will be up soon. Probably when this story gets done. Anyway, we love you guys. Thanks for giving us support every day. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	16. Onward to a Jungle Chase

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***Dave plays Geometry Dash***

 ***Loses the game at 96%***

 **Dave: FREAKING AGAIN!**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom. You guys are going crazy with the reviews, and I gotta say, I did not expect to get this many reviews. So thanks for that.**

 **Tom: You guys are the best.**

 **Isiah: Yeah. But I gotta be honest. I had this story idea in my head for quite a while. In fact this idea came into my head way before I joined Fanfiction.**

 **Tom: Did it?**

 **Isiah: Yeah. Sat on my bed one day 3 years ago. I was playing Sonic06 trying to beat the last story in the game. But ended up dying so many times. So I gave up and decided to watch Chipwrecked. Somehow I ended up watching it multiple times, and thus this idea came into my head.**

 **Tom: How the heck did you watch Chipwrecked multiple times?**

 **Isiah: It was a good movie. But anyway, let's continue on with the story. I hope you enjoyed the little story I just told you. Let's go.**

* * *

 **A visit from a special someone**

Alvin was carrying Brittany bride style through the path of one of the train tracks. While he was at it, Brittany spoke.

"I knew it," she said getting a good grip on Alvin's neck so that she wouldn't fall. "I knew you'd come back for me. You had to."

"Yeah, it wasn't easy though," Alvin said. "You see, I was at the-" he was cut off by a purple fireball homing for him in which he jumped out of the way. He set Brittany down and looked and looked at where the fireball came from which was the hands of...Jeanette.

"You again," Alvin said surprise that he saw Brittany's evil sister again. Brittany gasped and ran behind Alvin while Jeanette pointed at them saying, "I warned you about this, Brittany. Now, your little boyfriend. Shall. Die."

"You want me dead? You're gonna have to kill me," Alvin said taking a step closer to the dark purple Chipette. Jeanette smirked and fired another fireball to Alvin but just like last time, Alvin dodged it by jumping to the other side. When he got back up, Jeanette grabbed him with her dark energy. Brittany watched in fear hoping Alvin wouldn't die in front of her eyes.

While she was at it, a jet came into Brittany's view. She backed away only to be grabbed by Darrious jumping out and taking her quickly. He soon flew away.

"BRITTANY! DARRIOUS, YOU MOTHERF- AAH!" Alvin hissed at the pain of Jeanette's hold. She only smiled and said, "It's so sad it had to end this way. We were just getting to know each other better. Oh, well. Goodbye, Alvin the Chipmunk!" With one more evil laugh, Jeanette took out a sword and walked up to the helpless red clad. She was going to cut off his head when another chipmunk jumped in front of her causing her to lose her grip on Alvin.

"WHO THE FUCK," Jeanette gasped and realized the chipmunk was wearing a blue sweater. "Simone. Why are you in my way," she asked him.

To the blue sweatered chipmunk, she didn't know who he really was. He got off his knee and looked at her saying, "I'm Simon. Simon the Chipmunk."

Simon looked at Alvin who was getting up. He realized who saved him and nodded at him. Simon nodded back and watched as his bigger brother left the scene. He then turned back to the dark purple Chipette preparing for a fight.

"Let's make this interesting," Jeanette said preparing as well.

 **In Soleanna Forest**

Brittany found herself on one of the Z jets. She was suddenly scared in the inside of her body. She took a moment to look at what was beneath her which was a long way to fall. A few moments later, Darrious and Darriou noticed Brittany and walked up to her.

"Enjoying the view, Princess," Darrious asked. Brittany only looked at them with an angry look on her face.

"Let me go. That's an order from your princess," she said standing up to herself.

The two brothers only looked at each other laughing at what the Chipette said. "Yeah, how 'bout you sit down and enjoy the ride," Darrious said.

"And calm down too," Darriou added. "You look tense."

Brittany only looked at them with more strength inside her. "I would rather die than be Zoe's prisoner again."

"Is that so," Darrious asked letting out another laugh.

"If so, how do you plan to do it," Darriou asked laughing also. "Do you plan to jump off the jet and end up killing yourself?"

Darrious laughing soon died down as he heard his brother's words. Brittany looked at the grass that was far beneath her. And so her decision was made.

"Farewell."

And with that, Brittany jumped off the jet falling down many stories. While she was falling, she though of the things she's been through since she met Alvin. The date she had with him, him rescuing her, all of it she had no choice but to let it go to waste. She closed her eyes and braced for impact.

It didn't come.

Instead someone else caught her jumping up and grabbing her. Brittany opened her eyes and realized that she didn't die. She looked at who her saver was.

"Alvin."

Back at the jet, Darrious looked at Darriou with a real pissed look on his face.

"Maybe asking her was she going to jump wasn't such a good idea," Darriou said.

"Ya think," Darrious said as he got out his communicator. "Darrious to commander." He waited a moment before someone answered.

"Commander Zoe here," came the response.

"Alvin has the princess," Darrious said.

"FUCKING AGAIN," Zoe shouted angrily. "HOW THE FUCK DID HE GET HER THIS TIME?!"

"Well everything was going good until someone decided to open his big mouth," Darrious answered looking at his brother.

"Someone's big mouth," Zoe asked. "Who the fuck was it?! You know what, I don't wanna know. Just find that princess and bring her on the ship."

"Of course, ma'am," Darrious said before hanging up. Then he turned to Darriou again. "You better be happy I didn't tell her you causes her to jump or the commander would've kicked your ass."

"You told me to say it," Darriou said defending himself.

"Whatever. Let's just try to get the princess back," Darrious said starting up the jet again.

 **Back on ground level**

Alvin and Brittany were walking towards some trees. They looked behind them to see nobody was coming for them. Then after a moment, Alvin spoke.

"Brittany. What were you thinking trying to kill yourself," he asked concerned.

"Alvin. I never wanted to do that," Brittany said. "I just got caught in too much fear that it led me to no other option."

"Well, promise me that you won't do anything like that again," Alvin said.

"Okay. I promise," Brittany said. Alvin went up and hugged her tightly making Brittany hug him back. While they were hugging, Alvin could've swore that he heard some gunshots from afar. He looked to see some Z Guards shooting at a different wave of guards. They looked people.

Who the hell are those other guards, Alvin thought to himself. Brittany took herself a look at what was going on.

"Alvin. What's going on," Brittany asked.

"Say, Brittany," Alvin said forming an idea in his head. "You wouldn't so happen to wanting to go on another date, would you?"

"I would love another date," Brittany said. "Where are we going this time?"

"How about the jungle," Alvin asked with a smirk telling her that he obviously had an idea.

Brittany smiled and said, "Okay. Let's go." Alvin picked her up bridal style and ran inside the jungle. Back at the shootout between the Z and the French, the Z saw the two chipmunks going in the jungle and decided to abandon the fight and find the princess in the jungle.

Little did they know, their fight was going to be taken into the jungle.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: In case we have some of you guys asking, "Guys. WTF do you have French people in your story?" They're gonna be a main part of Simon's episode of Adventure in the Kingdom. So when that comes out, remember that.**

 **Tom: Please do not forget to review nicely. Flames are not allowed as always. Shot Blocking will be continued soon. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us every day. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah.**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	17. Inside the Tropical Jungle

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom! I am making such great timing on this story, not only thanks to my creativity, but to your guys' reviews, favoring, and following.**

 **Tom: Thank you all for making this story the best story we've made, even though Isiah thought of the idea a long time ago.**

 **Isiah: What do you mean by that?**

 **Tom: Nothing, bro. Nothing at all.**

 **Isiah: Whatever. Anyway, let's get on with the story. Chapter 17.**

* * *

 **Inside the Tropical Jungle**

"Where could that little furball be at," Darrious asked himself as he, his brother Darriou, and a wave of the Z were looking through the jungle to find an Alvin and Princess Brittany. They searched behind trees, through caves, and even in swamps. But they still had no luck.

"Commander Zoe to Darrious," a certain voice said on the speaker that Darrious had with him. He answered it.

"Darrious here," he answered.

"Have you found that little fucker chipmunk yet," Zoe asked.

"Not yet. But we will soon," Darrious said. "We saw them going into the jungle while fighting off some random French force."

"In the jungle, eh? Good. Once you've captured the princess, I'll await your return back to the base," Zoe said. "Once we have her, we can start worrying about that French force you mentioned."

"Of course, ma'am, Darrious said. "Darrious out." After that last sentence, Darrious hung up the speaker and continued the search. 30 minutes later, the French force saw the wave of the Z but the ambush they planned didn't go so well. The Z successfully fought off the French force making them retreat out of the jungle.

 **A perfect sight**

Alvin was carrying Brittany bridal style through the jungle. They've ran for a good half hour. But Alvin wasn't tired of running yet. He just kept running through the jungle.

"I think we've lost them," Brittany said looking at the surroundings that she an Alvin passed. Alvin smiled and said, "I'll settle things here. Brit, when we get back to the castle, let the castle guards know to guard the castle entrances."

"Okay," Brittany said softly as she was set down. Alvin stopped to catch his breath while Brittany took a look at the sights that were around here. A pond, flowers, trees, everything. She couldn't help but let out a smile.

"Enjoying the sights," Alvin asked walking next to his lover and placing a paw on her shoulder.

"Yes. Very much," Brittany said. "I wonder why regular people don't come out to the jungle and notice this beauty."

"Well, I'm much of a city person," Alvin said. Brittany looked at him with an annoyed look on her face. "Being a city person doesn't mean anything, Alvin," she said. "My father was a city person to be perfectly honest with you and he came out here and saw every single beautiful thing here."

"Oh. Okay," Alvin said as he sat on the grass along with Brittany. "Maybe you should take vacations to places like this."

Brittany let out a small smile as she spoke. "And just how do you think I intend on doing that? I'm a very busy person, you know."

"Aww, c'mon," Alvin said wrapping his arm around Brittany's back. "I'm sure you're not that busy."

"Then maybe you've forgotten the fact that I'm a royal," Brittany said.

"And what's that suppose to mean," Alvin asked.

The Chipette princess only giggled in reaction. "You don't know royalty. No offense."

"I guess you're right about that," Alvin said. Brittany thought of what Alvin said and an idea formed in her head. She turned back to him and spoke up. "Would you like to know what it feels like to be royal," she asked.

Alvin's only reaction was to become shocked at what his lover offered him. "Wh- What do you mean," he asked.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Alvin's neck so she was facing his golden eyes. "I want you, Alvin the Chipmunk, to be my king," she admitted with honesty.

"Are- Are you asking me to marry you," Alvin asked.

"Yes, Alvin," Brittany said. "I want to hold your hand in marriage. I want you to rule by my side." Right before Alvin knew it, Brittany had stood up with his paw on hers. "Alvin the Chipmunk. Will you be my husband?"

Alvin had a lot of thoughts in his head. Is he really ready to take this step. They've only known each other for three days. After a minute and a half, Alvin escaped Brittany's grasp looking down on the ground.

"Honey, what's wrong," Brittany asked worried that Alvin had escaped her grasp.

"Well it's that-," Alvin tried to find the right words but he suddenly couldn't. "We've only known each other for three days. I don't really know if we should rush into anything like that." Alvin then looked at Brittany, who had a depressed look on her face. "So, you don't want to get married," she asked with a tear in her eye.

"It's not that," Alvin said noticing the tear that was in Brittany's eye and wiped it off. "It's that, I think we should wait for a while. At least till the Z are off our backs and this thing with our pasts blows off."

Brittany smiled and said, "Sounds like a plan to me." She then leaned in closer to the male chipmunk, leaning her head on his shoulder. Alvin then had an idea in his head that could do with her right now. "Besides," he started. "We can still do this." He then tilted her face so that he was facing her icy blue eyes. He then leaned in for a kiss in which Brittany leaned in also. Soon, their lips collided together softly. While they were kissing, Brittany felt like she was alive again. It sure has been a while since they kissed like this. After a minute, she broke the kiss.

"What's wrong," Alvin asked.

"Oh, nothing," Brittany said. "It's just that I know of a better place to do this at."

Knowing Brittany well, Alvin got up and helped her up as well. "Lead the way," he said allowing Brittany to show him the way they were going and Brittany happily accepted.

 **A plan forming in mind**

"Man we cannot find this little chipmunk," Darrious said turning to his brother. "And it's all your fault!"

"That spoiled brat shouldn't have said she would rather die than be the Z's prisoner again," Darriou argued.

"And that gave you the idea to give her the mind to jump off the jet," Darrious asked not expecting the response his brother gave him.

"Yes."

After a moment, Darriou's speaker vibrated through his pants pocket. "Commander Zoe to Darriou," was its response. Darriou answered it and said, "Darrious here."

"I need you and Darrious back at the base," Zoe said. "I got a good idea to lure the Princess back in our hands."

"Um, okay," Darriou said before putting away the speaker. He then turned to Darrious. "The Commander wants us back at the base."

"Betcha the Commander's pissed at you," Darrious said.

"Oh just shut up," Darriou said before turning back the way he and his brother came.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Be warned for chapter 18. It contains content that may not be for under the age of 13. We hope you've enjoyed the story. Shot Blocking will be continued soon. Adventure in the Kingdom: Simon and Theodore's episodes will be up soon. We know we've said that lots of times, but this one takes up more of my time.**

 **Tom: Please do not forget to review nicely. As always, flames are not allowed. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us every day. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah.**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	18. Love was Once Again for Two

**Quick Random Moment**

 **Brittany: Some of you girls are getting too comfortable around your sisters, which is kinda weird. You need to chill out with that. Right, girls?**

 **Jeanette: Yep.**

 **Eleanor: Uh-huh. Weird.**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom! We really have nothing much to say, other than thanks for the reviews.**

 **Tom: And this chapter contains sexual content. Wait until the next update if you're offended by it. But a lot of you guys aren't too offended by it, but we say this for newcomers.**

 **Isiah: But if you're not a newcomer and not offended by sexual content, please enjoy the next chapter, which starts right now!**

* * *

 **At Soleanna Castle**

Alvin's POV

When we entered the castle, we realized it was quiet. No one was inside. Not even Claire. Brittany smiled at this and took my paws and lead me to her bedroom upstairs. When we entered the bedroom, I closed the door and pinned Brittany against it, kissing her passionately. She happily kissed me back.

While we were kissing, I heard Brittany let out soft sighs letting me know that she was enjoying the kiss. Then I thought of the other times we've done this. It made me think that she wanted to do it again. I broke the kiss so I could speak.

"Just like the other times we've done this," I asked.

"You know it, honey," Brittany said seductively.

With a grin, I placed Brittany on her bed with me laying on top of her. I then decided to do the honor of taking off her dress. She happily accepted. When her dress was off and thrown to the side, Brittany did the honor of taking off my hoodie. After she thrown my hoodie to the side where her dress was at, I looked at her undergarments she was wearing. A pink strap bra with a pink string bikini bottom. I grabbed the strings of her panties and untied them, pulling them down afterwards.

Brittany's POV

Wow I never knew how wet I was down there, I thought to myself as I looked at my vagina. Alvin didn't seem to care about it at the moment. He just caressed my furry thighs making me let out softs moans. He then grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck ready to kiss him again, but he didn't go for that yet. His mouth was going down to my chest kissing it softly.

I actually knew what he was just dying to see, so I reached behind my back and undid my bra. Alvin helped me with pulling down my straps. He removed my bra completely letting my breasts fall freely and threw it to the side. After a moment of Alvin staring at my perky chest area, I wrapped my arms around his neck again and we both began kissing. As we continued our kisses, I felt Alvin's paws on my breasts, rolling them softly. I responded with some pleasurable moans. I then decided it was time for him to take me. So I broke the kiss.

"Alvin, I want you to take me," I said.

"I would, but I don't have any condoms with me," Alvin said. I giggled at this response and reached for my drawer. I picked up a condom I had in there and gave it to Alvin. He gave me a look asking me how does a royal have condoms in her castle. When he put the condom on, I gave him one more kiss before lining up my crotch with his. He then stuck it in, making me whimper in pain. I never knew it would hurt this much.

Alvin realized my pain and decided to relax me, kissing me again and rolling my breasts again. Then after a moment, the pain flew away and my whimpers turned into moans getting louder and louder. I wanted to scream but I couldn't because of the kiss that was getting more and more fierce. He went harder inside me and faster making us break the kiss and moan out each others' names.

I then decided to repay Alvin by leaving him kisses and a little bit mark on his neck. He hissed at the biting that I did on accident. I could tell by his face he was getting close. I was also close. With one loud scream from both of, we both climaxed at the same time. We then laid on the bed afterwards tired as hell.

"Once again, Alvin, you've pleased me," I said completely proud of him.

"Hey. Anything for a beautiful girl like you," Alvin said as he drifted off to sleep. I gave him one last kiss before doing the same thing. This truly was a magical moment for me.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Sorry if the lemon part was rushed. We'll make sure that the next one we do isn't all too rushed. We hope you've enjoyed it though. And also a new Alvin and the Chipmunks story is under works, so look out for that.**

 **Tom: Please remember to give this chapter a nice review. No flames, please. We hope you'** **ve enjoyed this chapter. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us every day. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Don't forget to check out the lastest update to Shot Blocking if you haven't seen it yet. Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	19. A Morning Turned to Horror

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: Yo, what's up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom! I'm making some great timing and process with this story. So I gotta do another chapter for you guys.**

 **Tom: Like we said in some other chapters thank you for the reviews, the favoring, and the following. You guys are awesome for doing it.**

 **Isiah: But with that being said, let's continue.**

* * *

 **The next morning**

Brittany woke up with some sweat on her body. She had another terrible dream again, but this time, it was worse. Jeanette killing her and destroying the kingdom. Hearing Alvin's pleads and begs to not die after all they've been through. It was just hell to her. When she got up to take a shower like she always does when she gets up in the morning, more events came into her head. She soon began to have a headache while she was thinking. She turned on the hot water and stepped in it, letting the water spray onto her chipmunk body as she thought of the moments that was in her head.

 _Jeanette held a Fire Emerald in one paw and sucked some of its power with the other. She then casted a spell to throw a little wave of darkness inside of Brittany while she wasn't looking. Alvin jumped at what he was seeing._

 _"What the," was all that Alvin could say. Jeanette stopped casting the spell and watched as Brittany slowly closed her eyes and fall on her knees first and onto her stomach...dead. Alvin quickly ran to her and called her name but it was no use. She was dead._

A tear came to Brittany's face as more moments came to her. Jeanette turning into some dark evil creature. But as soon as that moment came to her, a weird thought came to her. Something that she never thought of having her head.

Her father's power armor made out of the 10 temples in the kingdom. A use that had power from Solaris itself. But how could she be the one to use it? Her father told her when she was little, one day, Solaris's Power Armor will work. It had some real serious issues. She didn't really know what they were though.

After twenty minutes, Brittany got out of the shower, and got dressed. This time it wasn't one of her everyday princess dresses. It was a pink gown that showed off some of her stomach. She thought it would be nice to impress Alvin. She looked at him still asleep. She then walked up to him and gave him a sweet kiss on the forehead. He was awakened by the kiss.

"Whoa, am I seeing right," Alvin said amused at what he saw.

"Good morning yourself," Brittany said with a smile. Alvin got the covers off and got up. "So, what do you wanna do today," Alvin asked.

"I was thinking that we could spend the whole day together," Brittany said.

"I would love to," Alvin said as he got off the bed. "Can I use your shower first?"

"Yeah, sure," Brittany said as she pointed to where her bathroom was. Alvin walked to the bathroom and shut the door, while Brittany went downstairs and sat on her throne. A few minutes later, Claire came into the castle.

"Good morning, princess," Claire said.

"Good morning, Claire," Brittany said. "And where did you go?"

"I was out by the beach taking care of some Z military," Claire said. "It's good that you're back on your throne after being captured by that bitch Zoe or whatever her name is."

Brittany smiled at Claire's response as she spoke. "I guess you're right."

The two just sat at the castle throne room having themselves a conversation when the castle doors broke down and walked in...Jeanette. She used her powers to grab Brittany and pull her towards the door. Claire pulled out her gun and aimed it at Jeanette.

"Put that toy down, Ms. Claire," Jeanette said.

"Gimme a reason why I should," Claire said coldly.

"Because if you don't, then I'll use my powers to break Brittany's beautiful neck," Jeanette said softly caressing Brittany's neck a little.

"But she's your big sister," Claire said still holding the gun.

"I'll say something kind at her funeral," Jeanette said. "Drop it right now." Claire sighed and dropped the gun and watched as Jeanette shot a wave of darkness to her making her land against a wall. Jeanette then laughed as she disappeared along with Brittany. Claire took a few minutes to get up and try to keep her balance. When she was able to keep her balance, she saw Alvin run downstairs.

"Yo, what the fuck happen," Alvin asked.

"Jeanette took Brittany. That's what happened," Claire said.

"Aww, fucking again," Alvin moaned in annoyance. "That bitch Zoe's still working with her. I can feel it. I swear Zoe, you will keep away from Brittany, even if I have to kill you." Alvin then walked towards the castle entrance when Claire stopped him.

"Where do you want me to do," Claire asked.

"Guard the castle until I get back," Alvin said as he ran out the door ready to confront Zoe again. This time, hell was going to be on his side.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Sorry if the chapter is too short. We're trying to make them longer. But we'll keep at it.**

 **Tom: And pretty soon, we're gonna have a little A/N on Sofia the First: Kingdom Fighters 2 the Death. It'll be about-**

 **Isiah: I don't think you should spoil it, Tom.**

 **Tom: Oh. Right. Please remember to review nicely. As always, flames are not allowed. We hope you're enjoying the story so far. We're near the end of it. But don't worry. Simon and Theodore's episodes continues it. Anyway, we love you guys. Thank you all for supporting us every day. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	20. Kingdom Valley and Time Travel

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom! Now last time on this story, the princess got captured again. But can he save her like he did the other two times? Or will things do downhill to a royal death? That question will be answered right now.**

 **Tom: Thank you all for the reviews, the favoring, and the following. We really appreciate it. Let's do this!**

 **Isiah: You know I said the question will be started right now is similar to let's do this, right?**

 **Tom: You know you love it when I copy you, Isiah.**

 **Isiah: Lies.**

* * *

 **Making an alliance**

Alvin was going through the Kingdom Valley woods getting chased by a Z UFO. He found himself cornered when a roadblock with two reinforcement trucks and a short wave of the Z. This made Alvin sigh and say, "It not like Zoe was going down without a group of her Vice Idiots to try and stop me. Let's do this." Alvin then prepared for a fight but was suddenly shocked when a fireball flew out of nowhere landing on the UFO causing it to explode. Then he was more shocked when Theodore jumped into the circle and used his telekinesis to shoot back the roadblock.

"You look like you're in a hurry," Theodore said as his partner Eleanor became visible from the flame that was in the roadblock.

"Yeah. So tell me something," Alvin said. "What's going on here?"

"There's been a change of plans," Theodore said. "We need to rescue the princess." Alvin not seeing any trouble with Theodore helping him nodded and continued on the trail he was on with Theodore and Eleanor following him.

 **One problem led to another**

"I'll explain it again, real slow," Zoe said calmly in the Z Ship. "Kill. The damn. Chipmunk. I don't care how you do it, just kill him." The three guards she was talking to nodded and left the room giving Zoe a sign to release some of her anger and give the door a pound when it shut. Brittany just looked at her in fear.

"JUST WHEN I THOUGHT TRYING TO KIDNAP YOU WAS A FUCKING PROBLEM, I SOMEHOW FOUND ANOTHER ONE," Zoe yelled at Brittany, but the Chipette didn't seem to be feared by it. She was just scared about what would happen to Alvin. Zoe sat down in one of the chairs and sighed.

Then suddenly, something caught her eye as she looked out the window to see three chipmunks chasing down the ship. "I don't think so," she said as she sat down in the drivers seat and started picking up some speed in the ship. Just then, the entrance door opened for three guards to come running in panic.

"COMMANDER, WE HAVE A PROBLEM," one of the guards yelled.

"THE ENGINE'S OVERRUNNING," another guard yelled.

"The engine," Zoe said as she checked the status on the controls. It said, power overflowing. "Oh, shit," she yelled as she tried to control the ship but it was no point. "Why is this happening?! NOOOOO!" The ship then started to lose its parts and explode in little booms becoming louder and larger until there was no more of the ship to be destroyed.

 **A way to reverse this?**

Alvin, Theodore, and Eleanor saw the whole explosion from afar. Although the two green wearing chipmunks were in loss, Alvin seemed like the one in the most loss. "BRITTANY," was all he could scream, even though it was clear that screaming would do nothing to revive his pain. He got on his knees and looked at the ground in deep depression. Eleanor looked at Theodore also in depression a little and Theodore wqas going to look back when something came to him. An idea to be more clear.

"Wait a minute. There might be a way to change this," Theodore said making Alvin get up slowly.

"What is it, Theodore," Alvin asked shaking a little.

"Maybe we could use the Fire Emeralds to send you back in time and stop the Z from launching their ship, while Eleanor and I go back to our future," Theodore responded. Alvin's sudden sadness went away quickly and smiled holding up the Fire Emerald that he had. Theodore did the same and together they yelled, "Fire Control!" Soon, a flaming portal opened. Alvin was going to walk into it when he suddenly felt like he needed to do one more thing.

"Hey, Theodore," Alvin said as he threw him the Emerald he had. Theodore caught it. "I won't be needing it where I'm going," Alvin said. "Zoe showed me some very interesting things that happened in the so called future."

All Theodore could do at the moment was smile. "Thank you, Alvin," he said. "I'm sure you and the princess will have a great future together."

Now Alvin smiled at his response and said, "Thank you Theodore."

"Yeah. Now, go save her," Theodore said as he watched Alvin jump in the portal. Theodore looked at Eleanor with a confident look knowing that he knew what to do when they reached the future and jumped in the portal.

 **Many hours back in time**

Alvin found himself laying on the streets of Castle Town. He got up slowly and looked at the clock tower that was to his right. It was 10:30 A.M. With a focused look on his face, he had one thing in his head.

He was in a race against time.

To be continued..

* * *

 **Isiah: Just to give you guys a heads up on the next chapter, the Z will get really aggressive towards Alvin. So look out for that. We hope you've enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Tom: Please remember to leave a nice review. No flames please. Shot Blocking will be continued soon. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us every day. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	21. The Underwater Labrotory

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What's up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom! We are near the end of this story I'm afraid. But not to worry. Simon and Theodore's episodes continue it.**

 **Tom: And as we said in the last chapter, the Z will get real aggressive towards Alvin. Can he overcome it and save the princess? That question's gonna be answered right now.**

 **Isiah: Let's get started.**

* * *

 **Finding the base**

Alvin was in his car driving around Castle Town looking for the base that the Z were in. He found it by a bridge that was surrounded by water. He got out of the car and entered the elevator that took him down to the base. But when he saw the sight of the base, he did not go unnoticed.

"That chipmunk's found the base," Darriou said.

"Good. Why don't you handle him," Zoe said leaving the observation room. "I'm pretty sure that's a job that even a baby couldn't mess up."

"Damn. She really owned you on that, little bro," Darrious said.

"Man, I'll show her. I'll show that I can take that little chipmunk down," Darriou said going to a table and pressing a button.

"That's nice," Darrious said. "Um what was that button you just pushed?"

"I created robots for the Z as specialists," Darriou said.

"Oh my God, dude, we're in a kingdom for crying out loud," Darrious chuckled. "You can't just come and wiggle your fingers and then, look Darriou. You control the futures like a goddess with a brush."

"You know I expect more than a chuckle fuck like you to appreciate good machinery," Darriou said glaring leaving the room.

 **Entering the base**

The battleship's gonna take off any minute, Alvin thought to himself as he was shooting at the Z men that were in his way. I better deal with these guys quickly and hurry to it. Alvin took cover behind a door and opened it slowly. What was in there were two guards with carbine rifles.

"I swear man, every time I come home it's all, "What you bring me? How come I don't get to go on any job missions," one of the guards said.

"I got the same problem but it's with the little guys," the other guard said. "I never get to just sit down and relax without being irritated by the kids." Alvin slowly picked up the sub-machine gun that was on the ground and aimed it slowly at one of the guards. Finally, he fired it at his head making him fall.

"What the fu-" one of the guards were going to call for backup but Alvin shot him too. He then proceed through the laboratory. While he was exploring, he saw some very advanced machinery. _Wow. Real cool stuff the Z have in here,_ he thought to himself. _I wonder if I could get Simon to help me copy all the data from these machines._

Just then, Alvin heard footsteps coming from the other room. He also heard voices that sounded military like. He then looked at the machines that he past and thought it would be nice to give one of them a try. So he got in one of the machines which was a Z Murderbot and powered it up going into the next room.

 **Aggressive vs. Ruthless**

When Alvin entered the next room, he was greeted by Darriou, Darrious, and some guards. Darriou was the first to notice Alvin in one of the Z Murderbots. "Oh, Darriou, I got one of your Z Murderbots," Alvin said with a smirk as he fired the mini-gun at the guards, killing them quickly. Darrious and Darriou were lucky to escape the room and go down to the next floor.

"You mean to tell me that you didn't lock the equipment door after Zoe told you to," Darrious yelled.

"I can swear to God I locked that door," Darriou complained.

"If it was, Alvin wouldn't be in one of the Murderbots," Darrious argued. "You really need to listen to us more."

"Look, man, if you don't cut out the funny shit and stop blaming me for all the mistakes, I'm gonna save Alvin the trouble and shoot you myself," Darriou snapped at his big brother.

"I'm not being funny, I'm just saying," Darrious said.

"Now is not the time to be funny," Darriou said. "Okay, I'll admit. I was being funny when I didn't lock that door, but I need you to stop blaming shit on me and avoid being blamed for Alvin reaching the princess!"

Darrious pulled out his gun as he spoke. "Alright, fine," he said pressing the alarm button. "But seriously, Zoe did tell you to-"

"DARRIOUS," Darriou yelled cutting his brother off.

Back with Alvin, he was in a bloody room with dead Z guards. He was about to go into another room when three Z robot fighters barged in. Two of them had mini-guns while the bigger one had a rocket launcher and a mini-gun. They fired at him quickly but Alvin avoided them quicker and counter-fired at them.

"These guys are playing aggressive," Alvin yelled. "But I like to play ruthless." Alvin then charged the Z Murderbot through the next room crashing and destroying the other robots that got in his way.

 **Going out for launch**

Alvin stopped the Murderbot at the ship deck where the Z were launching the Z ship. He got out of the machine and snuck his way into the ship. When he got in, The countdown for the ship started. Then before he knew it, he was out in the air. When he was in the air, he saw a good look at Darrious and Darriou from above and gave them both the middle fingers.

"Ooh, laugh at me, eh? Will I'll show you," Darriou said as he took out his communicator. "Darriou to commander."

"Commander here," Zoe said through her communicator a moment later. "Is that gimp chipmunk dead yet?"

"He's actually on the ship," Darriou said.

"Son of a fucking bitch," Zoe yelled. "Can't you fucks do anything right?! Fine, I'll deal with him myself."

 **Reaching the princess**

Brittany was in one of the cells sitting down with a few tears in her eyes when her cell door opened. She slowly got up and walked out of the cell when Alvin came up to her. She smiled happily knowing that he saved her again and ran up to him kissing him fiercely and Alvin kissing back just as fierce.

"Thank you, Alvin," Brittany said a minute later.

"It's like I said. Anything for a beautiful royal like you," Alvin said softly. "C'mon. Let's get outta here while we still can." They were both about to exit the cell room when a certain someone stopped them.

"You're too late!"

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: The final battle between Alvin and that special someone will be in the next chapter. And another new Alvin and the Chipmunks story is under works. So look out for that.**

 **Tom: Guys, please review nicely. Flames are not allowed as always. We hope you've enjoyed this chapter. We love you guys. Thank you for supporting us every day. See y'all later. Hollar at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until next time.**


	22. End of the Line

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What's up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to Adventure in the Kingdom! This is the moment of truth. Will Alvin complete his rescue, or will it go down in flames?**

 **Tom: It's hard to believe that we're at the last chapter. Thanks to you guys. Our greatful fans. You are the best! 79+ reviews with 10 favors and 12 followers. We can't thank you enough. If we could, we would hug you all.**

 **Isiah: I'd do it, but I'm afraid I might get a cheap shot in my back while I'm doing it.**

 **Tom: You wouldn't be the first person I've heard that trick went down on, bro.**

 **Isiah: Um, okay. Anyway, thanks for all the support you gave this story. Please enjoy the last chapter.**

* * *

Brittany was going to walk out of the prison when she saw Zoe in the way. She gasped and got behind Alvin while he turned around and faced his enemy.

This ship's going to explode," Zoe said. "Too bad for you, Alvin."

Alvin took a deep breath and said, "I wasn't finished with you yet." He then ran up to the human and pounced on her making her fall. Once Alvin was on top of her, he started punching her face in a good 15 times before Zoe was able to kick the red clad off of her, getting up slowly. She then pulled out a pistol and quickly aimed it at Alvin.

"Say goodnight," Zoe said as she fired the gun but she missed because Alvin dodged the bullet she fired. And the next ones after it.

After the 18th bullet that Alvin dodged, he was able to get another attack by jumping on her face and clawed it real hard. When Zoe got up, she had a bloody mark on her cheek. Alvin pushed her back on the ground, grabbed the back of her head, and slammed it on the ground multiple times.

Zoe suddenly not beaten yet, managed to grab Alvin's arm and kick him in the face making him fly to the other side of the room. She then got up and grabbed Alvin by the throat tightly.

"You can betray me," Zoe said. "You can destroy my machines. You can even outdo my time travel inventions. But I always get my revenge. So you might as well stop and let me-" Zoe was cut off when a gun was fired. But it didn't hit Alvin. Zoe looked down to her stomach to see a wound in it. She felt dizziness and released the grip on Alvin's throat. She soon found herself on the ground.

It took a minute for Alvin to catch his breath. Once he caught it, he looked at Brittany who had the gun in her hand.

"Brittany. You saved me," Alvin said.

"You said you'd do anything for me," Brittany said. "I'm just returning the favor." Brittany then set the gun on the ground and hugged Alvin tightly. After a moment, they heard some explosions from the distance.

"What was that," Brittany gasped as she held Alvin.

"Aw, nuts. Zoe was right," Alvin said. "This ships gonna explode! We need to get outta here now!" Alvin picked up Brittany bridal style and started making his way out of the ship.

 **The Final Escape**

Alvin was going through the exit of the Z ship when he saw some parts flying off the ship. He took a quick second and thought about what he should do.

Brittany," Alvin said.

"Yes," Brittany answered.

"Brace yourself for this," Alvin said lifting up the Chipette more so that he wouldn't lose her. Brittany held on to Alvin tightly and said ," Okay."

Alvin then jumped off the ship exit and landed on one of the walkways that came off the ship. He then started running to the other side of the walkway so he could jump off of it and land on the hill that was a long way to fall to. While he was running, he saw the motor that came off the ship. He quickly made it to the other side and jumped off but as soon as he jumped, the motor exploded along with the ship making Alvin fly up to the hill more.

Alvin found himself laying on a pile of flowers. He got up slowly and looked to see if Brittany was okay. He found her laying on her back. Brittany slowly opened her eyes to see Alvin sitting next to her. She got up and looked to see that she was at the Soleanna hills. Then she looked at Alvin and let out a giggle making Alvin do the same thing. The giggles soon turned into laughs.

After the giggles died down, Brittany laid her head on Alvin's shoulder while Alvin wrapped his arm around Brittany's back. Alvin then kissed her on the forehead. While he was looking at the beautiful skies, he thought about everything he went through the past couple of days. The ball where they first met. Their first date which made them want each other more. Everything he had to go through to save her. Putting his body on the line for every attack that came to him. But he knew one thing. It was all worth it, and he couldn't be happier. He finally saved the Princess of Soleanna. And it was the best feeling he ever had in his whole life.

The end

* * *

 **Isiah: Guys, this story has been the best story I've ever posted. Thank you all for the support you gave this story. And as a reward, we might do one more lemon scene for it. But it'll be in another story.**

 **Tom: Everyone, please give this story a nice review. No flames, please. We can't thank you enough for the support you gave this story. Please do the same thing when Adventure in the Kingdom: Simon and Theodore's Episodes come out. We love you guys. Thanks for the support given to us every day. See y'all later! Hollar at your boys! YEAH!**

 **Isiah: Until the next story. Peace!**


End file.
